She
by RasenRouge
Summary: La vida no siempre está dispuesta a darte una segunda oportunidad; y eso era algo que él conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, ¿estaba bien que hallara ese nuevo comienzo al lado de alguien a quien ni siquiera debería de contemplar como mujer? ¿Destrozaría los prejuicios para ser feliz o dejaría que su cobardía lo dominara otra vez?
1. Capítulo 1

Antes que nada, buenas noches. Estoy aquí para traerles un nuevo y pequeño fic (por Arceus que así sea), poco convencional (y por el que seguramente me iré al infierno xD). No estoy muy familiarizada en el manejo del protagonista de este fic, así que sí hay OoC no me odien y denme sus sabios consejos.

Quiero dedicar este fic a Melgamonster. Ella terminó arrastrándome a un mundo que ella jamás debió conocer. Así que espero lo disfrutes y comentes. También mención para Tamago que ama el salseo y le gusta ver el fandom arder.

Sin más, disfruten y no me odien demasiado v";

**I**

**Time**

La frialdad que envolvía a cada mañana empezaba a desvanecerse conforme los días de primavera empezaban a apilarse en el calendario, trayendo consigo no sólo la calidez y el perecimiento de la gélida nieve, sino también el colorido paisaje que hacía de la ciudad un atractivo visual. Sin embargo, esa clase de detalles pasaban desapercibidos para quien sólo contemplaba la primavera como la etapa del año en que aquellos que deseaban postularse para formar parte del Shinsengumi, cruzaran el umbral y aguardaran a la entrada del cuartel por la llegada de quienes les motivarían y liderarían de ahora en adelante.

—Parece que con cada año que pasa tenemos menos aspirantes —comentó quien fungía como el líder del Shinsengumi. Él había salido del cuartel en compañía de quien era el segundo al mando—. Bueno, no podemos quejarnos demasiado. En los tiempos de paz no se requiere alzar una espada en defensa del pueblo.

—Bien podría tener razón en ello —espetó el pelinegro tras haber visto a cada uno de los diez jóvenes que habían llegado allí para formar parte de la policía de Edo—. Al menos tienen mejor pinta que los que entraron el año pasado.

—Bienvenidos sean todos. Mi nombre es Kondo Isao y actualmente soy el comandante del Shinsengumi —se presentó con la formalidad que le caracterizaba para dirigirse a los novatos—. El hombre que me acompaña es Hijikata Toshirou, el Vice Comandante. Ambos nos encargaremos de entrenarles y llevarles por el camino que los convertirá en policías ejemplares.

—Si piensan que este trabajo será fácil, están muy equivocados. Así que espero estén mentalizados para trabajar arduamente y sin descanso —lo peor no eran sus palabras que lucían como una amenaza pasiva, sino aquella mirada poco cordial que les estaba ofreciendo; es que el tío llegaba a intimidar a la gente con tan poco.

—Bien. Ahora pasarán algunos de nuestros miembros para tomar los datos que son necesarios para que se registren —Isao sonreía con entusiasmo. Él era tan opuesto a su mano derecha.

—Dense prisa y no estén perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Hijikata para quienes habían sido los elegidos para registrar a los nuevos. Los pobres aceleraron sus pasos y por ende, su trabajo.

Ambos adultos tomaron asiento en la escalinata que conducía a su preciado cuartel. Mientras esperaban a que los trámites administrativos quedaran listos no caería nada mal un poco de té y unas galletas de arroz para matar el rato y alimentar sus estómagos.

—¿Y cómo están las cosas en casa? —preguntaba Toshirou a quien tenía en frente—. Escuché que tu mujer te corrió de la casa y te mandó a dormir en el patio junto con el perro.

—Podría decirse que Tae-chan tuvo un mal día —decía con normalidad. Él estaba tan acostumbrada al temperamento de la castaña—. Somos una pequeña, disfuncional y feliz familia. Lo de siempre.

—Y pensar que hasta hace poco luchábamos para salvar al planeta y vivir un día más —una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Había algo en esas memorias del pasado que le removían cierta emoción—. Pero tras ello todo se tornó demasiado tranquilo. Hasta ese maldito sádico sentó cabeza.

—Al final todos acabamos siendo amarrados por alguna loca mujer mientras nos llenábamos de hermosos hijos —y algo como eso parecía llenarlo y envolverlo de plenitud y dicha—. ¿No te hubiera gustado algo así para ti también?

—Kondo-san, ya hemos hablado sobre ese tema muchas veces y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma —tomó una galleta, dándole un par de mordiscos antes de proseguir—. Jamás he necesitado algo como eso. Ni antes ni mucho menos ahora —el moreno se limitó a suspirar. Siempre era lo mismo con él—. Así como hay personas que terminan con una agradable esposa y un par de hijos, también están los que han optado por transitar esta vida completamente solos.

—Toshi, nadie merece una vida tan triste como esa sin importar el peso de sus pecados —el pelinegro sabía perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo a él, sin embargo, prefería no decir nada más al respecto; aquel tema era demasiado espinoso por tantas razones—. No soy el único al que le gustaría verte feliz.

—Kondo-san —pronunció su nombre como manera de pedirle que parara el carro ahí mismo.

—Está bien, está bien, me callaré —suspiró largo y tendido ante la actitud de que viejo amigo.

Y bien podrían seguir hablando de los temas más banales que se les ocurrieran, no obstante, los repentinos y numerosos murmullos interrumpieron su tranquila charla. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estaba provocando tanto alboroto entre los nuevos reclutas?

—¿Qué demonios pasa con todos ustedes? —Hijikata fue el primero en llamarles la atención—. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —entonces sus celestes pupilas se trasladaron hasta lo que no embonaba en lo más mínimo con la escenografía que había unos minutos atrás.

El azul rey de aquel parasol fue lo primero que atrajo la atención de quienes no parecían estar familiarizados con las criaturas que se movían bajo su cobijo. Lo segundo fue el portador de tan familiar y simultáneamente, peligroso objeto.

El verde celeste de sus pupilas era tan poco usual que parecía ser el atractivo principal de su portadora. Y sin embargo, tras contemplar lo albo de su piel y el profundo azabache de su rizada y levantada cabellera entendían que la suma de todas esas características físicas en conjunción con el elegante hanfu de tonos púrpura y rosa pastel, daban como resultado algo que era deleitable a la vista y que no podía ser pasado por alto.

—¡Yuki-chan! —exclamó Kondo en cuanto se acercó a la jovencita y no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarle—. ¿Tan rápido y ya ha transcurrido un año? —se apartó de ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. Parece que has crecido un poco desde la última vez que estuviste aquí —dijo haciendo referencia a que ya le llegaba al hombro.

—Kon-chan, estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya no has tenido problemas con Tae-chan? —expresó con una amplia sonrisa—. Empiezo a creer que cada año que pasa se va mucho más rápido que el anterior.

—Dímelo a mí que ya empiezo a sentir los años encima —ya no era el jovenzuelo de hace diez años atrás—. Tae-chan y yo estamos de maravilla. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Hijikata-san, muy buenas tardes —saludó a quien se había acercado hace poco—. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Mejor de lo que podría haber esperado —espetó para la pelinegra.

—Me alegra saberlo —y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, no obstante, calló y optó por tomar la cajita blanca que sostenía el Vice Comandante del Shinsengumi—. Pensaba que ya había dejado este malo hábito.

—Lo hice —remarcó—. Pero he tenido una semana de lo más estresante —expresó con un ceño fruncido—. Y la visita inesperada de Sougo no hizo más que empeorarla.

—Pues a su edad ya debería buscarse algo más para relajarse que recurrir a la nicotina —ahora esa cajetilla vivía sólo en sus recuerdos porque ella se había encargado de resumirla a nada con sus dos manos—. Y espero que también le haya bajado a su consumo de mayonesa.

—Ah, claro que sí —dijo con cierto titubeo, lo cual hacía dudar sobre la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Voy a tirar todas las botellas que encuentre en cuanto entre —soltó con una dulce sonrisa. Y unos segundos después alguien salió de allí corriendo a toda prisa—. Va a ir a esconderlas, ¿verdad?

—Como lo hace cada vez que vienes a visitarnos —agregó de lo más divertido—. Cuando no estás le pone mayonesa a todo como si la vida se le fuera en ello —contó con resignación—. Ya le he dicho que ya no está tan joven para comer tantas grasas y que si sigue así se le van a tapar las arterias.

—Algunos vicios no se van tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que es temprano y desayunamos? Le pediré a la cocinera que nos prepare algo delicioso para que tengamos fuerzas para todo el día.

—Me parece una excelente idea —pronunció entusiasta—. Y después podemos comer esto entre todos —fue justo cuando el moreno se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había una caja de madera cilíndrica como de un metro de altura.

—No sabía que habías aprendido a cocinar —pronunciaba al tiempo que tomaba el objeto y lo cargaba sobre su hombro; era inesperadamente ligero—.¿Acaso estás intentando llegar al corazón de algún chico a través de su estómago? —preguntó divertido mientras ambos caminaban hacia el interior del cuartel.

—C-Claro que no —se apuró a contestas—. A mí me gusta la cocina…aunque no se me da bien todavía.

—Descuida, mejorarás con el tiempo. Todo es cuestión de práctica —habían llegado al comedor por lo que dejaron la carga en una de las mesas mientras tomaban asiento; el desayuno estaba en proceso de elaboración—. ¿Y qué es lo que has traído? —sentía curiosidad por el contenido del extraño medio de transporte.

—Son bollos de piña.

—¿Puedo probar uno? —ella asintió por lo que él levantó la tapa y tomó uno de esos panecillos—. Tiene forma de piña. Incluso es amarillo como uno —le dio un pequeño mordisco y evalúo el sabor y la textura—. Oye pero no saben a piña.

—Estos bollos reciben su nombre por su forma y el color que adquieren tras hornearse, no por su sabor o contenido. Y suelen estar rellenos de mantequilla o crema pastelera —informó para quien ya se había terminado aquel postre—. ¿Qué tal quedaron?

—Podrías venderlos y te iría muy bien.

—Ojalá así me quedara la comida salada —se dejó caer sobre la mesa con cierto pesimismo—. No importa lo que haga, los platillos salados jamás me salen. Y por alguna extraña razón sólo me quedan bien los postres. Sólo Kyohei es feliz con eso porque se los devora en un santiamén…de hecho él se devoró la otra parte de panecillos que pensaba traer.

—Oh Toshi, has llegado justo a tiempo —miró a quien ya había regresado de esconderla el motivo por el que sus triglicéridos y colesterol sobrepasaban el límite de lo aceptable—. Prueba esto —le ofreció uno de esos bollitos en forma de piña—. Los ha preparado de Yuki-chan.

—Mmm —lo tomó y le dio una mordida. Y extrañamente ambos estaban a la expectativa de lo que llegara a decir—. No soy afecto a las cosas dulces, pero no puedo negar que sabe bien —la pelinegra estaba complacida con el elogio.

—Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo oficial —ninguno de los dos entendía a qué se refería el moreno hasta que lo oyeron gritar—. ¡Chicos, comida gratis para todos! -lo siguiente que experimentaron fue una estampida de uniformados que aparecieron para desaparecer todos los bollos de piña en cuestión de segundos.

—Por poco y termino sepultada entre toda esa testosterona —decía la pelinegra que había logrado esconderse por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó quien también había escapado por los pelos y tuvo la misma idea que ella.

—Sí. ¿Y usted?

—Sí —suspiró—. Por cierto, me sorprende que él no haya venido contigo en esta ocasión a dejarnos sus bonitas amenazas.

—Ah, se refiere a Kazuya —él asintió—. Está cumpliendo una misión importante en compañía de Kyohei y mi padre, así que no pudo venir a acompañarme.

—Menos mal o esos pobres novatos hubieran salido corriendo en cuanto lo escucharan hablar.

—No creo que sea para tanto —era su deber moral defender a su hermano mayor cuando no estaba presente—. Él es un buen chico y siempre está cuidando de mi hermana y de mí. Todo un hermano ejemplar.

—¿Exagerar? El año pasado nos dijo que si te hacíamos algo nos iba a vender como esclavos dentro del Harusame —le refrescó la memoria por si se le había olvidado.

—Solamente lo decía por meterles miedo pero él no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Sin ofender, pero hermano tuyo sacó lo peor de tus padres —y mira que conocía de lo que eran capaces los progenitores de la pelinegra.

—Pero usted le cae bien —le notificó—. Dice que es un hombre recto y de buenos principios que antepone el deber y la justicia ante todo. Y eso es algo que no muchos hacen —y ese comentario era algo que no se estaba esperando—. Y mire que ganarse la simpatía de Kazuya es algo complicado.

—Tu hermano es un bicho bastante extraño.

—Eso lo dice porque no ha conocido a mi hermano mayor —y probablemente era mejor de ese modo para él—. Él es bastante desastroso en ocasiones.

—No me quiero ni imaginar cómo serían si en vez de tu madre los hubiera criado ese adicto a las peleas —una panorámica como esa no era para nada alentadora.

—Es por eso que todos están muy agradecidos que la crianza de mis hermanos haya quedado totalmente en las manos de mi madre —relató con cierta diversión—. Creo que ya está listo el desayuno —desde su posición veía una larga fila esperando a que les llegara el turno para pedir algo de comer—. Vayamos por algo antes de que se termine —salieron de su escondite y tomaron su lugar dentro de la fila. Lo que fuera que hubieran hecho olía endemoniadamente bien.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez? —preguntó el mayor que tenía su mirada puesta en las personas que iban por delante de ellos.

—Hasta que termine la primavera.

—Los veranos en la Tierra nunca te han sentado bien.

—No pienso pasar por ese momento vergonzoso de nuevo —expresó con pesar—. Mira que decir muy valientemente que iría al bosque a atrapar escarabajos para terminar con insolación debajo de un árbol…

—Bueno, eres un Yato. Es normal que sufras a causa del sol.

—En realidad no debería existir mayor problema con el sol de verano. Sin embargo, de todos mis hermanos soy la que menos soporta el calor —como si la vida no la odiara lo suficiente como para joderle el deseo de cocinar cosas saladas como para que su cuerpo fuera el más débil ante los rayos ultravioletas de la Tierra.

—Velo como un pequeño precio a pagar por todo lo que te ofrece ser un Yato.

—Me supongo que si lo veo de esa manera no es tan malo —era obvio que no estaba satisfecha. Él lo sabía y terminó suspirando ante lo caprichosa que podía llegar a ser la pelinegra.

La hora del desayuno transcurrió entre la degustación de deliciosos alimentos y la actualización en los últimos acontecimientos de la vida de cada quien; una vieja tradición que había dado inicio de manera inconsciente desde hace diez años; justamente cuando aquella Yato fue a dar por primera vez a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi por una pequeña riña familiar.

—Ah, quedé realmente satisfecho. Ahora sí que se lució Momo-chan —Kondo masajeaba su satisfecha panza mientras alagaba el buen sazón de la cocinera—. Pero si sigo comiendo de esta manera terminaré hecho una bola.

—Es normal Kondo-san. Cualquiera comería como un pordiosero si en su casa tuviera una mujer que todo lo que cocina lo transforma en una masa oscura insípida —porque ya había tenido la desgracia de ser invitado a la casa del moreno a comer; vaya que ese día terminó con un dolor de estómago marca diablo.

—La comida de Tae-chan es de otro mundo y la gente no sabe apreciarla como es debido —obviamente tenía que defender los dotes culinarios de su compañera de vida.

—Un buen día de estos vas a terminar muerto —le advirtió Hijikata.

—Se tomaron su tiempo para llegar hasta aquí —fue el comentario que escapó de los labios de la joven en el momento en que los vio entrar al dojo del cuartel—. Yo ya estoy lista —sus llamativas vestimentas habían sido sustituidas por ropajes más apropiados para el entrenamiento con la espada—. Aunque ustedes no parecen tener muchas ganas de entrenar —miraba divertida el semblante de esos dos. No sabía si su fastidio se debía a que no tenían muchas ganas de imponer un poco de disciplina o a que los que se supone debían entrenar todavía no habían llegado.

—Malditos bastardos impuntuales. Todos deberán cometer sepukku —soltó un hombre notoriamente cabreado al que parecían haber escuchado los impuntuales subordinados porque habían entrado a toda prisa al interior del dojo—. Cada uno de ustedes hará el triple de entrenamiento del usual. Y si alguno de ustedes llega a quejarse yo mismo los cortaré con mi espada —si las palabras no eran suficientes para intimidarlos desenvainaría su espada para terminar con el acto de amenaza—. ¿Entendieron?

—¡¡Sí señor!! —porque el miedo era una emoción universal que los movía a cada uno de ellos.

¿Qué fuerzas podrían quedarles después del calentamiento infernal que tuvieron que realizar bajo la tutela del temible Vice Capitán del Shinsengumi? Probablemente ninguna, pero tenían que levantar su patética humanidad del suelo si es que no querían morir ahí mismo a manos de tan intimidante hombre.

—Deberían sentirse avergonzados por tan patético desempeño —nada como bonitas palabras motivacionales por parte del que había convertido sus mañanas en un infierno—. Así que quien no termine no tendrá derecho a comer por este día.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Sí, sí, es injusto. No somos máquinas.

—Esto es maltrato y debe estar penado por alguna ley del trabajador —y las quejas no hicieron más que crecer y con ello sólo mosqueaban el temperamento volátil de Hijikata.

—Ya comenzaron de nuevo —para Kondo esa escena era cosa de todos los días.

—Los hombres de verdad no deberían estarse quejando por un entrenamiento como este —los cuchicheos cesaron en cuanto la Yato tomó la palabra; y es que ella también había hecho lo mismo que ellos y se mantenía inmutable—. Si realmente están aquí porque quieren proteger la ciudad necesitarán tener un cuerpo y una mente fuertes. Y para lograrlo tienen que entrenar hasta el punto en que sientan que sus cuerpos sean incapaces de continuar —estableció para quienes ya estaban lloriqueando con tan poco—. No es una tarea fácil, pero si están aquí ya han superado el primer obstáculo. Así que deben ser firmes en su convicción y podrán lograrlo —aparentemente sus palabras parecían haber llegado a cada uno de ellos porque intercambiaban miradas, como si este fuera su nuevo método de comunicación.

—¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

—Sí. Desde hace rato que queremos saberlo solamente que no sabíamos cómo iniciar plática contigo —primero habían sido esos dos los que se aproximaron pero pronto ya habrían más a su alrededor, lanzándole un montón de preguntas a la vez. ¿Es que eso podría ser denominado como acoso?

—No sabíamos que había chicas dentro del Shinsengumi y mucho menos que fuera tan bonitas como tú.

—Si hay una chica tan linda como tú dándome ánimos todos los días siento que puedo lograrlo todo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Tienes novio?

—Ey imbéciles, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? —Toshirou se había traslado detrás de la pelinegra. La mirada que les taba dedicando no era ni por asomo amable; significaba peligro—. Al siguiente que vea acosándola de esta manera tan asquerosa me encargaré personalmente de darle la paliza de su vida. ¿Entendieron? —y como cachorros magníficamente adiestrados retrocedieron y volvieron a su formación. Sabían que hacerlo enfadar podría ser el último error de sus vidas.

—Agradézcanle a Toshi por haberles salvado el pellejo. Si los hermanos de Yuki-chan se enteraran de esto, sus cabezas se convertirían en los próximos aperitivos de las mascotas espaciales que poseen —lo curioso y escalofriante es que su comentario lo soltaba en tono burlón, como si masacrar gente fuera cualquier cosa.

—Gracias —gratificaba para quien había intervenido y cesado todo ese parloteo indeseable.

—Puedes golpearlos si es necesario para que te dejen en paz —sugirió.

—Si hago eso van a terminar escapando de aquí y te quedarás sin hombres -soltó con burla.

—Oyuki -pronunció su nombre como si fuera un modo de llamarle la atención por darle tan poca importancia a lo ocurrido.

—Está bien. Lo haré para la próxima vez así que no me mire de esa manera —él siempre tan estricto para esas cosas—. Si sigue frunciendo tando el ceño se arrugará antes de tiempo y eso asustará a las mujeres.

—Eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado —ciertamente era un tema que lo tenía sin cuidado.

—No debería decir eso Hijikata-san -clavó su atención en él como si estuviera regañándolo—. Usted sería un espléndido esposo y padre de familia.

—Ese clase de cosas no van conmigo —dijo y la pelinegra suspiró ante su terquedad—. Será mejor que vayas a ducharte y cambiarte.

—Pero la práctica aún no termina.

—Por hoy está bien así —ella hizo un mohín como queja; seguía siendo un tanto infantil para la edad que poseía.

—¿Iremos a patrullar cuando termine el entrenamiento? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Sino tienes nada mejor que hacer, no me importaría que vinieras.

—Cuente con ello.

Había viajado infinidad de veces de copiloto en aquella patrulla que se sentía de lo más cómoda. Incluso le gustaba mirar por la ventana todo su alrededor; Kabuchi era tan pintoresco y ruidoso que siempre había alguna curiosidad que ver. Uno jamás se aburría en aquella ciudad.

—¿Otra vez Sakata-san? —la patrulla se detuvo en cuanto contemplaron a alguien que intentaba tirar la puerta para entrar por la fuerza de un establecimiento de Pachinko—. No quisiera hacer esto pero...—y en menos de treinta segundos ya había logrado someter al irresponsable hombre. Incluso ya estaba dentro de la patrulla—. Ya ni le leeré sus derechos porque ya debe de saberlos.

—No pienso gastar mi saldo llamándole a tu esposa —Hijikata arrancó de nuevo el auto.

—Oigan, ¿no sienten esto como una especie de déjà vu? Es como si ya lo hubiéramos vivido... Es algo muy extraño.

—Lo extraño es que tu mujer no se haya largado con todo y sus hijos —Oyuki le miraba de soslayo desde el asiento delantero—. Lo he arrestado diez veces. No sé cómo no aprende.

—Los imbéciles y degenerados como él nunca entenderán.

—¡¡Que ahora tenga dieciocho no hace menos gravoso el delito eh maldito lolicon de clóset!! —le gritó importándole un bledo perturbar la paz pública—. ¡¡Le triplicas la edad y muy probablemente aquello ya ni siquiera se te para sin importar lo bien desarrollada que está esta chiquilla!!

Y como ocurrió hace diez años y como pasaba con cada año cuando lo arrestaba en compañía de aquella Yato, aquel hombre boca suelta terminó con un poco de plomo en su sistema mientras permanecía en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

—Maldito bastardo adicto al azúcar —chasqueó la lengua con malhumor. Su tarde iba tan bien hasta que ese samurái desempleado apareció.

—Me está dando hambre —ciertamente sentía cómo su estómago empezaba a quejarse de que no le diera alimento alguno—. Deberíamos ir por algo de comer y después continuar con el patrullaje.

—Ciertamente necesito un buen trago después de lidiar con este imbécil.

El auto se detuvo frente a un restaurante que no le resultaba en lo más mínimo familiar a la pelinegra. No obstante, no le prestó atención y descendió para seguir al mayor.

Por dentro era acogible, limpio y ordenado. Era un sitio familiar que parecía ser sumamente popular.

Tomaron asiento en la única mesa disponible y se pusieron a ver el menú.

—¿Este sitio es nuevo?

—Lo abrieron a finales del año pasado. Desde entonces se ha hecho de lo más popular y siempre está lleno —ilustró—. La comida de aquí sabe bastante bien, así que posiblemente te guste.

—Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Toshirou —la voz que saludaba tan amistosamente al policía pertenecía a una mujer; la misma que se había acercado hasta su mesa—. Creí que vendrías hasta la siguiente semana.

—Teníamos hambre y estábamos cerca, así que decidimos pasar por aquí.

—Oh, Toshirou, nunca mencionaste que tenías una hermanita —las grisáceas pupilas de la mujer se escurrieron hacia la pelinegra y se enfocaron en ella—. Mi nombre es Shikata Maiko, encantada de conocerte.

Era alta pero poseía una figura envidiable que saltaba a la vista gracias a sus vaqueros y a aquella blusa carmesí de hombros descubiertos.

Su ondulada cabellera castaño clara le llegaba a media espalda, poseyendo como único adorno un pequeño broche en forma de libélula.

Era en términos simples, una mujer hermosa en la primavera de su juventud.

—¿Que soy su "hermanita"?¿De dónde nos ha visto el parentesco? Además, ¿quién se supone que es ella?

—Ah no. Ella no es mi hermanita ni nada parecido —aclaró antes de que siguieran los malos entendidos—. Es la hija de unos viejos conocidos. Y suele visitarnos una vez al año.

—De modo que ella es la niña de la que me hablaste la vez pasada —ahora su atención estaba puesta en Toshirou—. La que has estado cuidando y entrenando desde que tenía ocho años.

—¿De dónde me ve lo niña esta mujer? —aquello lo había sentido como una ofensa y le fue imposible ocultarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —ella había olvidado que él sabía leer sus gestos sin dificultad alguna gracias a que la conocía desde niña.

—Nada en realidad... Es sólo que tengo hambre —y claramente la extraña había llegado en el momento menos oportuno.

—Una disculpa por eso. En un momento tomo su orden y les traigo su pedido —todo parecía indicar que trabajaba ahí de mesera.

—Pide lo que quieras, yo invito —eso era lo más hermoso y maravilloso que le podían decir a un Yato.

—Hoy la casa invita, así que no se corten y pidan lo que quieran —el entusiasmo de la pelinegra parecía haberse apagado un poco ante las palabras de la castaña.

—No tienes que hacer algo como eso.

—Tómalo como un pago por haber estado conmigo aquella noche mientras escuchabas mis patéticas quejas.

—Fue una noche entretenida. La comida y la bebida fue de lo mejor.

—Eso es muy cierto —expresó con una sonrisa—. Deberíamos repetirlo en otra ocasión.

—¿Cono que un pago? ¿Como que repetir? ¿Qué clase de relación se supone que tienen? —miró a ambos con desconcierto, sin entender cómo es que ambos parecían llevarse tan bien, justo como lo haría una pareja.

—Disculpa mi grosería, pero, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Maika para quien estaba bastante callada.

—Oyuki —era todo, no poseía apellido y no usaría el denominativo de su especie como ello.

—Es un bonito nombre —indicó

—Gracias. Lo eligió mi padre.

—¿De verdad? —estaba sorprendido ante aquello porque conocía al padre y no lo veía diestro en dicho asunto—. Pensé que había sido cosa de tu madre.

—Mis padres llegaron al acuerdo de que si tenían una hija mi papá se encargaría de nombrarle. Y si era hijo, mi mamá.

—Es algo curioso —Toshirou miró a quien le compartía información sobre su vida personal—. Tu padre ha tenido buen gusto para variar —esa era una manera indirecta de decir que su nombre era bonito.

—G-Gracias —aquello le había dibujado una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa.

—¿Y bien ya saben qué pedir? —esos dos parpadearon y se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera habían visto la carta.

Tras un par de minutos la elección se hizo. Por lo que solamente restaba aguardar a que la comida fuera servida.

—Luce bastante bien —la Yato sabía reconocer una comida deliciosa sólo con el olor.

—Todo aquí sabe bastante bien —Oyuki no esperó más y empezó a comer; y de verdad se veía que lo estaba disfrutando—. El sazón de Maika es bastante bueno.

—¿Ella es la cocinera? —preguntó al tiempo que miraba su plato de comida—. De verdad que lo hace bien.

—Sí —y se le veía bastante satisfecho con lo que estaba comiendo—. ¿Ya te llenaste? —lo dijo porque la pelinegra había dejado su plato a medias—. No me digas que estás con esas modas ridículas de hacer dieta —criticó.

—Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que como con calma para saborear bien cada bocado. La buena comida hay que disfrutarla —lo cual era cierto pero no era realmente lo que estaba pasando.

—Regreso en un momento. Y espero que para ese momento hayas terminado —¿la estaba amenazando? ¿De verdad con algo como eso? Ella rio un poco ante su petición y él le regañó con la mirada.

—Me lo comeré todo, así que no necesita molestarse —y para que le creyera ya se había metido un buen bocado de comida.

—Vuelvo —Hijikata se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía a los baños de hombres.

—Oyuki-chan —escuchó su nombre justo a su costado derecho. Se trataba de aquella mujer.

—Hola —estuvo a nada de atragantarse con um bocado de comida por el susto que le metió—. ¿Sucede algo?

—La verdad es que quiero tu ayuda —el que se sentara y le tomara de ambas manos debía decirle que algo no iba a acabar bien.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Sobre qué? —su maldita curiosidad nunca fue buena compañera.

—Sé que eres una persona cercana para Toshirou. Que él te ve y trata como una hermanita menor —ciertamente podría verse de ese modo el tipo de relación que tenían—. Así que quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras a conquistar a Toshirou


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Muy buenas! Ya regresé para traerles un poco de ilegalidad a sus vidas :v Así que disfruten de los problemas que se vienen en camino. Y por cierto, gracias a mis fieles seguidoras a las que no les importa irse al infierno conmigo leyendo cosas que no deberían ser plasmadas en un documento de word (owo)9

**II**

**Amiability**

—¡¡Yuki-chan, es hora de comer!! —se escuchó aquel grito tan escandaloso por todo el pasillo. Así era como solía hacer que la Yato abandonara su cuarto y se dirigiera al comedor. Sin embargo, no sucedió aquello—. ¿Yuki-chan, estás ahí? —pegó su oreja a la puerta de madera para escuchar.

—Ya comí hace rato por lo que no tengo hambre —respondió la chica desde el interior.

—¿Todo bien? —su instinto maternal le decía que algo no marchaba como debería.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Puedo pasar? —su respuesta la obtuvo al escuchar cómo la puerta era abierta—. Me sorprende que sigas en la cama a esta hora —la pelinegra sólo se había parado para dejar pasar al moreno e inmediatamente después se había metido bajo las cobijas.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada —sacó su cabeza para mirar al mayor—. No pude dormir bien, así que no estoy de ánimos para nada.

—¿Algún idiota pervertido te hizo enojar ayer?

—No.

—¿Estás en esos días difíciles de la mujer?

—Tampoco.

—Sabes que le puedes contar todo a Kon-chan —expresó en un tono agudo, casi femenino.

—Mmm...—ella meditó su propuesta y evaluó los pro y los contra de hablarle de su dilema—. Lo que pasa es...—era innegable que necesitaba desahogarse y contarle a alguien lo que la aquejaba. Y obviamente aquel gorila era su mejor opción—. Pero no vayas a decírselo a nadie.

—Mi boca es una tumba —proclamó.

El relato dio inicio tras su promesa. Y la conclusión del mismo llegó en unos cuantos minutos.

—Así que conociste a Maiko-chan —por esa forma tan familiar con la que se dirigía a la castaña, dejaba en claro que él la conocía tanto como el pelinegro—. Ha venido algunas veces aquí a cocinarnos y a divertirse un rato con nosotros, especialmente con Toshi —ella sólo torció el entrecejo ante lo mencionado—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos sobre eso.

—¿Sobre "eso"? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A los sentimientos que tienes hacia Toshi —las pupilas de la Yato se dilataron ante sus palabras y de su boca no emergió palabra alguna. Ese tema era demasiado personal y demasiado puntiagudo—. Sabes que nada me alegraría más en este mundo que verlo feliz porque se lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero...

—Yo no estoy buscando nada de eso —se apresuró a decir antes de que él terminara la oración—. Yo...sé mejor que nadie que esto no es más que un afecto platónico que se quedará únicamente en eso y nada más —él sabía lo madura que podía llegar a ser pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo con sus cavilaciones—. Sé que jamás podrá ser. Ya me he resignado a ello desde hace un tiempo —salió de su mundo de tela, dejando ver su oscura cabellera totalmente libre, resaltando entre el tono azul pastel de su pijama—. Quiero que sea feliz pero él tampoco lo está dejando nafa fácil… He venido aquí en los últimos tres años mentalizada con el hecho de hallarle con alguien y todo termina en lo mismo…—suspiró con una mezcla de frustración y pena.

—Yuki-chan…—tal vez el hecho de que ya era padre le pegaba más duro al contemplarle pasándola mal por algo que no podía cambiar. También estaba el hecho de que la había visto crecer.

—Pero el hecho de que no pueda ser, no significa que dejaré que cualquiera venga a campar a sus anchas —Kondo rio un poco ante sus palabras de firmeza—. Hijikata-san merece a alguien confiable y no a alguien que quiera matar el rato.

—Ciertamente ya no está en edad para que pueda juguetear con todas las mujeres que se le crucen en el camino. Esos buenos años murieron junto con sus niveles bajos de colesterol —ambos terminaron riendo ante lo último mencionado.

—Así que creo…que puedo ayudar a esa mujer. Si es que acudió a mí para pedirme ayuda es porque va en serio.

—Yuki-chan, ¡eres tan buena y dulce! —y ahí estaba el hombre, abrazándola, cubierto en lágrimas. Estaba más que conmovido—. Cuando todo esto acabe iremos a buscarte un buen hombre.

—¿A quién vas a buscarle un hombre? —ambos se quedaron totalmente helados en cuanto vieron quien había entrado sin anunciarse; es que ellos estaban bien metidos en su momento fraternal y de repente se encontraban siendo asediados por era mirada con muy mala leche.

—Ah… ¿Dije hombre? Yo hablaba de fiambre… ¡Verdad, Yuki-chan? —decía con nerviosismo para quien ahora se había vuelto su cómplice.

—Es que me ha dado un hambre tremenda de repente. Y ya que ambos somos amantes del fiambre, pues decidimos ir por un poco después de que arreglara mi cuarto —nada como adornar la mentira del otro.

—Ey Oyuki —la pelinegra sintió un cierto temor en cuanto vio esos ojos en ella—, ¿por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento de esta mañana?

—Eso tiene una explicación, no muy lógica pero la tiene…—ella sentía la presión en su mirar—. La verdad es que yo…

—Toshi, no deberías de ser tan insensible —su comentario desconcertó a los dos, logrando que enfocaran su atención en su persona—. Yuki-chan está pasando por un momento delicado al que toda mujer llega tarde o temprano. Por lo que necesita espacio, cariño y comprensión —y es que hasta estaba cubriendo a la Yato entre las sabanas como si fuera un tamalito—. Por lo que hoy estará indispuesta para cualquier actividad física.

—Ah….—fue en ese momento en que se arrepintió de haber preguntado por su ausentismo—. Bueno, creo que iré a seguir con lo mío —y antes de que pudieran agregar algo, se marchó. Era mejor escapar de ahí antes de enterarse de cosas que era mejor no conocer.

—Con eso nos dejará en paz y podremos planear sin problema alguno cómo ayudar a Maiko-chan para que logre conquistar a Toshi —ella por su lado tomó asiento sobre su futón para escucharle y atenderle mejor.

—Podrían empezar con una salida a cenar, en un restaurante poco concurrido. Y evitando a toda costa que Hijikata-san pida su platillo especial —y todo lo que decía se encontraba anotándolo en una pequeña libreta que había sacado de debajo de su cama—. Ahora que lo pienso no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué clase de gustos tenga en mujeres.

—Mmm…Me supo9ngo que le van las mujeres sinceras, de buen corazón, que siempre estén sonriendo —enumeró como puntos positivos—. Él no es del tipo superficial, así que no creo que le importe mucho que la chica sea demasiado hermosa o no —y eso era un punto muy bueno en el samurái.

—Sí, suena completamente a él —expresó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella mejor que nadie conocía los puntos buenos del Vice Capitán del Shinsngumi.

—Ahora tenemos otro problema en manos.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber.

—Su trato con las mujeres —sentenció seria y sombríamente.

—No me digas que es un pervertido como todos —es que desde su punto de vista era imposible que él fuera de esa forma, pero tal vez a causa de su encantamiento hacia su persona había pasado ese detalle por alto.

—No. De hecho no sabe cómo lidiar bien con las mujeres… Es algo tímido.

—Resulta difícil de creer considerando su personalidad —y es que una faceta como la que describía no combinaba ni por asomo con la que ella conocía del pelinegro— En ese caso tendrá que ser ella la que tome la iniciativa con todo.

—Estoy seguro que Maiko-chan no tendrá problema alguno con ello.

—Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es poner el día y la hora a la cita romántica —pensó sobre qué hora sería la indicada para romancear—. Podríamos hacerlo este viernes.

—Un viernes por la noche. Suena bastante bien —porque él ya se encontraba poniendo una marquita en el calendario—. Yo me encargo de convencer a Toshi. Así que despreocúpate.

—¿De qué se supone que me vas a convencer, Kondo-san? —¿es que ya nadie tocaría la puerta antes de entrar? ¿Por qué justamente tenía que haber regresado ese hombre? ¿Cómo podrían planear una cita perfecta si se las vivía interrumpiéndoles?

—…De que mañana Yuki-chan tampoco podrá asistir al entrenamiento. Ya sabes que está en esos días delicados del mes —nada como usar de excusa barata el infierno que vivía una mujer cada veintiocho días.

—A-Así es. Por lo que me disculpo completamente —tenía que seguirle el juego al gorila o podrían ser descubiertos y no iba a terminar nada bien.

—Toma —¿qué es lo que contenía esa bolsa plástica que entregó en las manos de la Yato? —. He escuchado que les gusta comer esto cuando se encuentran así —su voz se mantenía tan áspera y ronca como era usual, sin embargo, se le podía apreciar un poco de pena—. Comételo todo, ¿entendido? —sentenció.

—Lo haré —respondió por mera inercia y cortesía—. Gracias.

—Kondo-san, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar y dejes de incordiar a la gente —miró al hombre que no hacía más que vaguear y salió de allí sin agregar nada más.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que te trajo?

—La amabilidad también puede ser vista como un defecto. Incluso puede llegar a ser dolorosa —en sus manos se encontraba un botecito de helado y dentro de la bolsa se apreciaban unas tabletas de chocolate amargo—. Menta con chispas de chocolate… Mi favorito —sonreía con enternecimiento, pero también con tristeza y cierta alegría—. Hagámoslo para que al fin pueda irme tranquila de aquí.

La plática con Kondo dio por terminada después de que los últimos detalles del plan quedaron afinados. Así que ahora tenía el resto de la tarde para descansar en su habitación y asimilar todo lo que había pasado y lo que había decidido.

Y toda aquella introspección provocó que su estómago demandara por una ingesta calórica. Y aunque había terminado con ese delicioso helado y aquellas barras de chocolate, todavía era insuficiente; así que no tuvo más remedio que conducir su humanidad hacia el comedor y rogarle por algo de comer a la jefa de cocina.

—No es lo que esperaba, pero es mejor que nada —sobre su charola solamente había una gran cantidad de espagueti con salsa de tomate y fantasmas de carne molida; y para colmo estaba completamente frío—. Creo que mejor debí de haber ido afuera y comprarme algo decente —resignación era lo que debía tener mientras comía en silencio la desabrida pasta.

—Creí que estarías encerrada en tu habitación —a la pobre se le fue chueco el último bocado por lo que estuvo a nada de conocer al gran creador antes que el resto.

—Por un momento creí ver una luz, guiándome a un mundo mejor —era un hecho, no continuaría comiéndose eso; más que nada porque estuvo a punto de morir mientras lo ingería.

—La buena comida se acabó hace horas —el hombre tomó asiento y estuvo a punto de prender su cigarrillo cuando sintió la mirada de la Yato y optó porque no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo—. ¿Todavía tienes hambre?

—No. Ya no. Con eso terminé de llenarme —rogaba para que el chillido de sus tripas no la delataran—. Y ya le dije que a su edad no debería estar fumando —sí, a su edad. El hombre que tenía frente a ella fácilmente le triplicaba la edad y no obstante, el paso de los años parecía haber sido gentil con él. Tal vez por ello todavía llamaba la atención de las mujeres de vez en cuando. Tal vez era como los buenos vinos que entre más añejos mejor sabor poseían.

—Ya me quitaste la mayonesa y ahora quieres arrebatarme esto —él suspiró y tiró la cajetilla a la basura antes de que ella la destruyera entre sus manos.

—La salud es primero —fue su justificación para su extremista actuar—. De ese modo no sólo vivirá más, sino que tendrá una gran calidad de vida —dijo para quien no terminaba de tragarse aquel cuento—. A su futura conquista no le alegrará estar con un hombre que apeste a cigarrillo y que tenga un par de neumáticos en vez de abdomen —sentenció para quien le puso mala cara.

—¿De qué conquista hablas? Kondo-san te ha vuelto a meter ideas locas en la cabeza, ¿no es verdad? —en cierto modo era así—. Ignora lo que te diga… Está obstinado en conseguirme una cita desde hace años.

—¿Y por qué no ha aceptado ninguna?

—¿Eh? ¿También vas a fastidiarme con eso? —justo lo que le faltaba, que ella también empezara a joderlo por su soltería.

—No busco molestarlo. Solamente me sorprende que no se haya dado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien. De haberlo hecho tal vez ahora tendría una hermosa familia —y con eso ella se hubiera ahorrado muchas complicaciones innecesarias con las que debía lidiar en el presente.

—No necesito algo como eso —siempre se mostraba arisco cuando se tocaban temas personales y ese no iba a ser la excepción.

—Eso no lo puede saber con certeza —¿qué quería decirle? —. Mi padre por ejemplo no deseaba tener lazos sentimentales de ningún tipo. Mucho menos una familia, pero conoció a la mujer correcta y entonces aquello que consideraba como impensable, sucedió —la vida solía ser demasiado irónica en algunas ocasiones—. Tal vez usted aún no conoce a esa mujer.

—Tu padre y yo somos casos muy aparte —técnicamente eran como el agua y el aceite—. Pero entiendo la idea.

—Eso sonó como un "ni lo pienses que lo haré".

—Oyuki, no deberías preocuparte por lo que un viejo como yo haga o deje de hacer de su vida personal —si tan sólo fuera tan fácil como decirlo—. Enfócate más en ti misma, en encontrar algo que te haga feliz —era un gran consejo. Y para ella era mucho más significativo de lo que él se imaginaba.

—Tómelo como una manera de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante estos años —él olvidaba que era una chica astuta—. Yo ya soy feliz. Mi mundo no es el ideal, pero me encuentro conforme con él. Así que no tengo nada que ambicionar por el momento —tal vez sí lo había, pero era un sinsentido. Ese algo ni siquiera debería de contemplarse ni como anhelo.

—Siempre he pensado que eres una chiquilla extraña —ella suspiró ante la percepción que tenía de su persona—. Tus hermanos andan allá afuera poniendo al universo en aprietos mientras comandan peligrosas tripulaciones mientras tu hermana se encuentra cazando seres peligrosos a la par que va conociendo todo tipo de planetas. Y sin embargo, tú estás aquí, en la Tierra, queriendo ser de los buenos… Creo que ahí pasó algo raro —soltaba con clara burla. Ella por su lado le dedicó una muy mal mirada.

—Me gustan los sitios tranquilos y también me agrada la vida en la Tierra. Su comida, su gente…Supongo que también se debe a las pláticas que tenía constantemente con mamá. Ella nació aquí, así que es su lugar favorito y lo convirtió en el mío también —confesó con naturalidad—. No me gustan las injusticias ni esa clase de cosas… Aunque prácticamente toda mi familia son piratas espaciales —mencionó antes de dar un largo suspiro—. Bueno, podría decirse que soy un poco más complicada que el resto de los Yato.

—Si eres feliz de esa manera, no creo que haya mayor problema. Solamente procura no matar a nadie con tu súper fuerza a menos que sea necesario —sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa. En cierto modo se encontraba satisfecho. Probablemente porque él ayudó un poco a guiar el camino de la Yato hacia un futuro menos sanguinario y un poco más lleno de normativa judicial.

—Ey, jamás he asesinado a nadie —replicó—. No he tenido la necesidad de ello.

—Y así es mucho mejor —aquello parecía decirlo por otro motivo que se encontraba más allá del conocimiento de la pelinegra.

—Lo sé. Pero de ser necesario lo haré y no lo dudaré—no había ni la más pequeña duda en su hablar. Él sabía que estaba hablando en serio y eso le provocaba cierto desagrado.

—A veces para proteger lo que más nos importa tenemos que mancharnos las manos de sangre —él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sus manos se encontraban manchadas desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Exactamente. Usted me entiende a la perfección —asintió un par de veces ante ello—. Ay no puede ser…—oh sí, su estómago decidió irrumpir en la conversación para manifestar que estaba insatisfecho y requería ser alimentado—. Esto es muy vergonzoso…—se hizo pequeña al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían tan rojas como las fresas.

—Te dije que hacer dieta no es bueno.

—No estoy haciendo dieta —objetaba con cierto enojo—. Es sólo que…se me hizo tarde…y pues terminé sin comer nada —sí, había perdido tiempo fraguando un plan para amarrarlo con la cocinera de anoche.

—Ya que no hay nada por aquí, vayamos a comprar algo —se puso de pie y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida.

—¡E-Espere! —se apresuró a alcanzarlo por lo que ambos pronto se encontraron fuera del cuartel, caminando en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad—. Si de comida buena se trata deberíamos ir al restaurante de anoche —era momento de aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le daba—. La comida de Maiko-chan es de lo mejor.

—Hoy tengo antojo de algo diferente.

—No va a comer esa bomba de colesterol —tenía que alejarlo de esos pensamientos y dirigirlo hacia donde ella quería que fuera—. Un poco de verduras salteadas le hará bien.

—Estaba pensando en comer algo de carne —se detuvo de golpe, logrando que quien le seguía se estampara contra su espalda de golpe—. Hoy es quincena y puedo darme ciertos lujos.

—Al menos es mejor que su arroz bañado en mayonesa…

—Oye te gustaba de niña —eso se escuchaba como un bonito reproche.

—Sí. Pero en esa época toda esa grasa salía de mi cuerpo con enorme facilidad… A esta edad ya debo cuidarme o todo se irá a mis muslos —cierta vanidad existía en ella.

—Pero si ni siquiera estás gorda.

—La báscula no piensa lo mismo que usted —Hijikata no entendía esos dilemas femeninos, pero sabía que meterse con el peso de las mujeres era lo peor que podría hacer; a menos que lo que estuviera buscando fuera morir prematuramente.

—Sigamos —y de nuevo comenzaron a moverse.

—¿Qué tal este lugar? —ambos estaban parados frente a un establecimiento de fachada tradicional pero que contaba con un fino letrero que entintaba sus letras en dorado mientras su oscuro fondo le proporcionaba más vida—. Es de los lugares que mejores críticas tienen en la ciudad. La carne de aquí es de primera.

—Luce un poco costoso —tenía pasta pero no la suficiente para despilfarrar.

—Yo puedo poner la mitad de la cuenta, así que no se preocupe.

—Mmm —estaba meditando la oferta. No estaba bien que dejara que ella pusiera dinero cuando el adulto responsable con salario fijo era él—. Está bien. Pero sólo por esta vez —es que de verdad tenía antojo de un buen trozo de carne.

—Entonces entremos y no perdamos más tiempo —ella tampoco despreciaría un buen corte.

Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron en cuanto fueron detectados por el sensor de movimiento. Y para cuando estuvieron adentro no pudieron más que maravillarse por el exquisito sabor que recorría cada parte de su ser; olía endemoniadamente bien.

Sin mayor titubeo se movieron en busca de una mesa libre, pero no parecía haber alguna disponible. Aunque lo peor es que al fondo había una gran conmoción; los meseros no dejaban de ir y venir con charolas llenas de comida, y lo peor es que había una gran cantidad de mujeres merodeando el sitio con rostros sonrojados y expresiones de lo más bobas.

—¿Acaso habrá venido alguna estrella famosa? —erala conclusión a la que había llegado Toshirou.

—Lo peor es que no nos van a dejar nada —a ella le importaba un bledo si se trataba del mismísimo rey que estuviera allí, ella tenía hambre y quería comer.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito de terror y a la gente saliendo corriendo a toda prisa. El causante de tal alboroto había sido fraccionado en dos gracias a la celeridad y filo de aquella espada. ¿Es que quién dispara dentro de un establecimiento lleno de civiles importándoles un pepinillo lo que podría suceder?

Hijikata chasqueó la lengua en cuanto hizo contacto visual con el perpetrador.

—Ese disparo fue limpio y de lo más acertado, y sin embargo has logrado suprimirlo con enorme facilidad —el claro celeste de sus pupilas era tan vívido y llamativo, tanto como lo era su pálida piel y el pelirrojo que coloreaba sus lacios cabellos—. Tendré que hacerlo mucho mejor la próxima vez.

—A un samurái como él no podrás darle nunca con una bala. Al menos no fácilmente y menos si hablamos de Hijikata —esas altivas pupilas carmesí se posaron en quien no estaba nada feliz de verlo. Y al darse cuento de ello, sonrió—. Ya desde el año pasado que no nos veíamos —su revoltosa cabellera era tan oscura como la noche y lo suficientemente larga como para requerir que una alba cinta la mantuviera controlada—. Oh, hermana que grata sorpresa el vernos de nuevo —le saludó con entusiasmo.

—Hermanos —miró a ambos con notable felicidad. Y es que hasta corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos—.Kyohei, no deberías dispararle a Hijikata-san solamente porque te gusta ponerlo a prueba con el uso de su espada —el pelirrojo levantó los hombros, restándole importancia a su acto—. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? Pensé que continuarían trabajando en aquella misión.

—Nos fastidiamos por lo que implementamos el plan B —pronunciaron a la par. No cabía duda de que eran de lo más unidos.

—¿Y ese plan es…?

—Liberamos a todas las mascotas de nuestra madre. Por lo que barrieron con todo en cuestión de minutos.

—Nos ahorramos tiempo y las mascotas de mamá ahora están satisfechas —finalizaba el pelinegro.

—Olvidaba su mal hábito de terminar las cosas usando las mascotas de mamá —miraba a ambos de manera inquisidora pero a ellos esa clase de cosas se les resbalaba como la mantequilla—. Mínimo finjan que se arrepienten de ello.

—Y bien, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por el Shinsengumi? —el de ojos carmesí ya se encontraba a un lado del mayor.

—Mucho mejor desde que se llevaron a ese maldito sádico con ustedes.

—Su sadismo nos ha sido de gran ayuda —porque el pelirrojo también estaba junto a Toshirou—. No le quedaba opción si es que quería mantener a nuestra tía y sus tres pequeñas bendiciones.

—Pero creo que es feliz matando todo lo que se le cruce en el camino.

—Más les vale que no estén pensando en hacer alguna locura en la ciudad —no iba a permitir que cometieran vandalismo alguno.

—Claro que no —que lo dijeran a la vez le restaba credibilidad.

—¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros y comemos un poco? La carne siempre es buena para el corazón —obviamente había heredado algo más que el físico de su progenitor.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de objetar porque ya habían sido trasladados hasta la mesa que ellos ocupaban. Justo la que tenía locas a esas mujeres que de seguro deseaban que esos dos volcaran su feroz apetito en ellas.

—Esto es tan suave… Siento cómo se derrite en mi boca —la Yato ya se encontraba comiendo muy feliz de la vida. Quien estaba sentado a su lado no tenía ese mismo espíritu.

—Hijikata, ¿has estado cuidando bien de mi hermanita? —el policía sabía que ambos eran protectores con sus hermanas. Sin embargo, el pelinegro era el peor de los dos.

—Claro que sí.

—Es bueno escucharlo —esa sonrisa que le dedicaba podía ser tan real como falsa. Con él no podía bajar la guardia porque no podía leerlo en su totalidad—. No me gustaría que fuera acosada por alguno de los miembros del Shinsengumi.

—Eso no va a suceder —él era un hombre recto y no tenía condolencia cuando actos como esos ocurrían.

—Hermano, no creo que debamos seguir preocupándonos —mencionaba el pelirrojo para el otro—. Hasta deberíamos de darle algo a cambio de su buen trabajo.

—Oh, eso me recuerda el licor que compramos antes de venir para acá —Kazuya sacó una pequeña botella de cerámica de la mochila que tenía a un costado suyo—. ¿Por qué no tomamos un trago?

—Aun eres menor de edad y no deberías de tomar —le recordó.

—Según las leyes de la Tierra, sí, pero bajo las normas del espacio exterior, no —fue el magnífico argumento que ofertó para el mayor—. No beberé nada, así que no pongas esa mala cara que ahuyentarás a las mujeres —tomó un vaso y vertió el contenido del recipiente. Ahora la bebida estaba en las manos del policía—. Kyohei lo probó y dice que sabe muy parecido a eso que ustedes llaman como sake. Por lo que me supongo que será de tu agrado.

—No le hemos puesto veneno así que deja de mirarlo con desconfianza —alegaba el otro hermano.

—Con ustedes uno se puede esperar cualquier cosa —su desconfianza hacia los hermanos mayores de Oyuki no había aparecido sin fundamento.

—Ve esto como una oferta de paz… Un nuevo inicio para que podamos empezar las cosas con el pie derecho —expresó antes de seguir comiendo del enorme tazón de arroz con carne del que se había adueñado—. Además, el alcohol es bueno para la digestión.

—No sé cómo es que traen locas a la mayoría de las adolescentes de nuestra tripulación cuando son capaces de comer de esa manera —la Yato veía a ese par que pese a que poseían modales a la hora de comer, ingerían cantidades inhumanas que aterrorizarían a cualquiera—. Son como papá a la hora de comer.

—Si tan sólo hubieran sacado ese parecido con tu padre no habría problema alguno —miró el traslúcido líquido y olfateó su esencia; el aroma era delicioso, por lo que denotaba la calidad de aquella bebida—. Al menos tienen buen gusto para la bebida —ya no quedaba nada en su vaso. Se lo había bebido todo de jalón.

—Nos alegra que te haya gustado. ¿No es así Kyohei?

—Por supuesto.

—Ustedes están siendo demasiado amables y eso no es normal —conocía a ese par y sabía que existían motivos ocultos tras su repentino buen comportamiento—. ¿Qué es lo que están planeando ahora?

—Nada —expresaron al unísono.

—¡…! —el arrepentimiento llegó a él en cuanto sintió el gorgoteo de su estómago. ¿Es que estaba experimentando agruras o ese par le habían colocado algo parecido a un laxante? ¿Por qué empezaba a sentir su pulso cardíaco en aumento? —. ¡¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando?! —¿estaba fallándole el oído? Porque sólo eso justificaba que percibiera su voz diferente—. ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasándome?! —miraba la palma de sus manos; temblaban y simultáneamente también comenzaba a verlas mucho más menudas.

—¡¿Hijikata-san?! —Oyuki miraba con espasmo al pelinegro, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le dictaban que era su actual realidad—. ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! —en definitiva tenía que estar soñando o tal vez había consumido demasiadas proteínas que ahora se encontraba alucinando—…U-Un…niño… ¡¿Hijikata-san es ahora un niño?! —profirió sin despegar su atención de quien la veía con el mismo anonadamiento.

—Kyohei, nos hemos equivocado de poción.

—Te dije que teníamos que haberlas rotulado.

—Bueno, ahora el ilegal es él —emitieron cantarinamente los dos Yato. A ellos la vida misma les tenía sin cuidado.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Muy buenos días! Ya llegué para traerles un poco de ilegalidad a sus vidas :v Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar. Espero disfruten de este tercer capítulo. Nos leemos luego~

**III**

**Imbalance**

—¡Pero miren lo que han hecho! —les gritó a ese par de hermanos que estaban muy quitados de la pena terminando de comerse lo que todavía quedaba sobre la mesa—. ¡Y dejen de fingir demencia como lo hace nuestro padre!

—¡Pequeños bastardos, ya verán cuando vuelva a la normalidad! ¡Me encargaré de cortarlos en rodajitas para educarlos como corresponde! —sino se les había ido encima es porque se encontraba cubriendo su humanidad con los ropajes que ahora le quedaban enormes, por lo que si se movía terminaría exhibiéndose ante todos y eso no iba a pasar; ya lo habían humillado lo suficiente por ese día—. Malditos, sabía que no tenía que tomarme esa cosa —podría lucir como uno de los niños más adorables sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero su infantil boca estaba llena de muy malas palabras. Pero no era para menos.

—Piensa que ahora puedes tener una nueva vida —comentaba Kyohei con la boca medio llena—. Ahora podrías ser un nuevo tú con un mejor futuro.

—Dejar de ser el temible Vice Comandante del Shinsengumi —decía el otro con una bebida carbonatada en su mano—. Un mundo de posibilidades se ha abierto ante ti —el pelinegro tenía una mirada que asesinaba y era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, pero no a esos dos Yato—. Hasta puedes ser un detective y dedicarte a buscar a las personas que intentaron asesinarte, y de paso hallar la manera para regresar a tu estado normal.

—¡¡Pero si ustedes han sido los causantes de esto!! —bramó, más que colérico y con muchas ganas de asesinar a ese par.

—Bueno, la comida ha estado realmente deliciosa —el pelirrojo se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus manos—. Descuiden, nosotros pagamos.

—Disfruten la semana —el pelinegro también se paró—. Dicen que hará un clima excelente, por lo que será agradable pasear por las tardes.

—¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos? —la pelinegra ya estaba cortándoles en seco el paso—. Regrésenlo a la normalidad —demandó.

—No podemos hacerlo —expresó el de mirada carmesí—. Se supone que el efecto sería otro, por lo que no había necesidad de un antídoto.

—Así que no tenemos nada.

—Pues consigan el antídoto —vio a ambos con cierta molestia. Eran sus hermanos y los amaba con todo el corazón, pero a veces sus bromitas eran muy subiditas de tono—. Él no puede quedarse de ese modo y lo saben.

—Vamos, vamos, cálmate hermana —Kyohei sabía que hacerla enojar no sería bueno—. Regresaremos a la nave y le pediremos a la tía Moka que se encargue de darnos el antídoto. Entonces se lo daremos a Hijikata para que todo sea como antes.

—Así podrás seguir cuidando de tu adulto mayor sin interrupciones —ese pelinegro podía llegar a ser bastante perverso. Pero sus palabras obtuvieron un buen coscorrón por parte de la menor—. Ey, ¡eso me dolió! —se quejó—. Además, fue plan de ambos, así que pégale a Kyohei también—y como ella conocía el significado de equidad, al otro también le metió su buen zape.

—Tienen hasta la noche para traer ese antídoto. Si no lo hacen le diré a mamá y estoy segura de que se van a llevar un castigo ejemplar —eso era una amenaza en todo su esplendor—. ¿Entendieron?

—Parece que no tenemos elección.

—No quiero que mi madre vuelva a mandarnos a ese sitio y mucho menos en compañía del pelado —el cuerpo entero del pelinegro se estremeció. Había conmemorado algo que le ponía la cara azul.

—En verdad que fue una pesadilla.

—Más respeto para nuestro abuelo.

—Como sea —Kazuya le restó importancia al regaño—. Llegaremos al Shinsengumi cuando caiga la noche. Así que no te preocupes.

—Mientras disfruta de ser la niñera del Mini Vice Comandante Demoníaco~ —sí, ambos se fueron, pero lo hicieron carcajeándose del desastre que dejaron atrás. Eran tan cínicos y toca narices como el hombre que contribuyó a traerlos a este mundo.

—Yo lo lamento —volvi9ó a sentarse, tratando de calmarse ante lo que estaba viviendo. Incluso suspiró un par de veces—. Mis hermanos son unos completos idiotas.

—Sí, se nota de dónde lo sacaron —espetó con molestia.

—Solamente hay que tener paciencia y pronto estará de vuelta —le miró de soslayo. Le resultaba tan extraño que quien por tanto tiempo admiró y le entrenó ahora fuera un crío de siete años que lucía todo menos aterrador—. Regresemos al cuartel.

—No pienso hacerlo estando de este modo —en cuanto entrara se desataría un verdadero infierno. Porque conocía a los idiotas que trabajan con él; se lo iban a comer vivo entre burlas y muy probablemente iban a conservar el momento en fotografías y vídeos.

—Pero no puede estar vagando por las calles de Edo en ese estado —señaló sus ahora gigantescos ropajes—. Tenemos que conseguirle algo de su talla.

—En eso tienes razón —se calmó. No tenía ningún sentido sulfurarse porque con ello no iba a cambiar nada—. Andando —descendió, cubriéndose tan bien como le fue posible. No iba a andar semi desnudo alterando el orden público solamente porque ahora era un mocoso—. Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea a dónde ir —no es que tuviera hijos y supiera de esas cosas.

—Hay un centro comercial cerca de aquí, por lo que podemos ir y buscar algo en el departamento de niños —se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar. Él seguía sus pasos al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor y sentía la mirada de la gente.

—¡¿Qué tanto murmuran?! —había mucha rabia en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Claramente lo miran por sus ropas —él lo sabía pero de igual modo se enfadaba.

Salieron de allí sin mayor dilación y se movieron con presura hacia el mencionado centro comercial. Y como no había tiempo que perder se fueron directamente al establecimiento que buscaban; allí había un mundo de ropa para niño de todas las edades. Y aunque muchos se tomaban su tiempo al entrar allí para elegir lo mejor para sus hijos, Hijikata tomó lo primero que se vio decente y se lo puse; no perdería tiempo de una manera tan innecesaria.

—Jamás imaginaría que tuvieran tantos atuendos para niños. Incluso había un traje de banana —Oyuki estaba asombrada del imperio de ropa infantil que existía en la actualidad.

—Me conformo con esto —llevaba un short de mezclilla y una camisa negra sin mangas. El clima se prestaba para ir ligero y disfrutar del suave sol.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde quiere ir? —ambos estaban parados entre una zapatería y una tienda de armas.

—Si quieres puedes regresar al cuartel. Yo vagaré por la ciudad hasta que llegue el momento de ver a esos dos idiotas —necesitaba nicotina para mantener a raya sus nervios. Sin embargo, no podía consumir tal preciado vicio porque estaba vetado por la ley.

—Descuide, es mi día libre. Así que no tengo problema alguno en hacerle compañía.

—Ah, es cierto —había recordado las palabras de Kondo sobre la situación de la Yato—. No deberías esforzarte.

—¿Sigue pensando que estoy en esos días problemáticos del mes? ¡Qué vergonzoso! —ya se quejaría con el gorila después sobre ese horrible malentendido—. Yo ya me siento mejor —claramente ningún mal aquejaba a su cuerpo—. De seguro el helado y el chocolate tuvieron algo que ver.

—Eso es bueno —y un incómodo silencio se sembró en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no vamos por una crepa o helado? —le preguntó con una sonrisilla.

—Tal vez una crepa con mayonesa o helado de mayonesa —la sola idea era repugnante. Incluso ella ponía mala cara de imaginárselo.

—Dudo remotamente que eso exista —podría lucir muchas décadas más joven pero ese amor por la mayonesa no se iba—. Además es extraño.

—Ya te dije que la mayonesa es el mejor acompañamiento de este mundo —soltó aquella barbaridad con la seriedad que su aniñada voz le permitía—. No subestimes su sabor.

—No, no hablaba de eso —se apresuró a decir—. Me refiero a que es raro que aunque haya rejuvenecido tenga su conciencia intacta y no la que debería tener a esa edad.

—Ciertamente es raro —apenas caía en cuenta de aquel detalle—. Toda esta charla me ha abierto el apetito, así que iré por un arroz con mucha mayonesa aprovechando que tengo un metabolismo acelerado.

—Más vale que se coma solamente un tazón.

—Ahora puedo comerme todos los que quiera —de imaginarse el banquete que se daría se le dibujaba una sonrisa boba en los labios. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda amar tanto una salsa emulsionada?

—Claro que no —objetaba ella.

—Andando Oyuki, iremos a comer algo que fue creado por los mismos dioses —comenzó a caminar y ella iba justo detrás de él.

—Pensaba que había sido creado por el difunto dueño del establecimiento.

—Esos son detalles sin importancia —ahora le cambiaba el tema—. ¡Andando! —y allí iba Hijikata Toshirou a toda marcha con dirección al amado restaurante que le preparaba lo que más amaba en este mundo.

—¡Hijikata-san! —le increpó al crío en cuanto lo vio correr como alma que lleva el diablo—. De repente tiene mucha energía y su amor por la mayonesa lo ha cegado por completo —pero no podía quedarse parada, debía moverse, ahora era su responsabilidad cuidar del pelinegro hasta que sus hermanos volvieran con la cura.

Arribó al lugar después de unos minutos de buen cardio. Y no le sorprendía hallar al temido Vice Comandante sentado a la mesa con cuatro tazones de arroz curtidos hasta el tope con mayonesa.

—No debería salir corriendo de esa manera —se sentó. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y si era posible, refrescar su garganta.

—Come antes de que se enfríe —como respuesta obtuvo un tazón sobre sus manos—. Sabe mejor cuando está caliente —sí, ella lo había visto cientos de veces ingerir aquella aberración culinaria con enorme fervor; pero era la primera vez que a quien veía haciéndolo era a un niño. El contraste con el Hijikata que conocía y el que tenía sentado frente a ella, era enorme, que le costaba creer que eran las mismas personas.

—Me sorprende que la gente no esté viéndolo con asco —efectivamente nadie miraba hacia su mesa. Tal vez el que fuera un niño quien tenía semejante capricho repulsivo no provocaba una conmoción—. Ahora que lo pienso no hay fotos de él cuando niño en el Shinsengumi. Las únicas que recuerdo son las que Kon-chan me mostró cuando salieron de la aldea en la que vivían —aunque comía en silencio y calma, no despegaba su atención del pelinegro porque le daba curiosidad y porque en cierto modo le sorprendía que aquel que era tan temido por sus hombres se viera tan adorable e inofensivo de pequeño. Era como si se trataran de dos entes totalmente diferentes—. Espero que esos dos tontos regresen con el antídoto.

—¿Quieres otro? —ofreció a quien apenas llevaba medio tazón.

—No. Está bien con este —es que ella sí había logrado comer bien, por lo que no le quedaba demasiado apetito—. No se atreva a pedir más.

—Oh, ¡pero que niño tan adorable! —la pelinegra vio a esas tres chicas acercarse a su mesa y enfocando su atención en quien no dejaba de comer; es que pasaba de ellas magistralmente.

—¡Ay sí, es tan mono! Y ha venido con su hermana mayor.

—Miren cómo come su arroz con mayonesa —y cuchicheaban sin descanso.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son esas mujeres y por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? —la Yato vio pasar todo frente a sus ojos, tan rápido, tan inesperado que fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Para cuando su cuerpo se movió aquellas tres desconocidas hicieron su movida—. Maldición —salió del restaurante, tratando de hallar el camino que esas tres tomaron después de que tomaran al pelinegro y lo introdujeran dentro de un saco negro—. ¿Por dónde se habrán ido? Además, ¿por qué demonios han secuestrado a un niño? —aspiró hondo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar con calma o no podría pensar con claridad—. Si algo le pasa estaré en grandes problemas. Además…ahora es un simple niño y no podrá defenderse y escapar —si él fuera un Yato no existiría mayor problema, pero era un terrícola. Los de su especie eran frágiles y débiles siendo niños—. No servirá de nada que pregunte sobre esas locas, porque nadie va a decirme nada —de hecho nadie hizo conmoción alguna por el secuestro; todos continuaban como si nada malo hubiera acaecido—. Si le digo a Kon-chan y los otros Hijikata-san terminará enfadándose, especialmente porque no quiere que lo vean de ese modo —las opciones se le estaban terminando—. Si tengo un poco de suerte ellos deberían estar aquí, por lo que puedo pedirlo prestado —tras haber decidido cuál era su mejor opción, partió de allí a toda prisa.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y demasiado ruidoso que le resultaría imposible ubicarse. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, no podía salir de aquel maldito saco en el que había sido metido como si no fuera más que vil mercancía.

Pero pronto sintió la dureza del suelo en todo su cuerpo. Y también se encontró con una mirada que sin dificultad alguna le producía verdaderas náuseas.

—Está vez sí me trajeron un producto de alta calidad —era un hombre que rondaba los treinta y tantos, y cuyo atuendo llamativo fácilmente lo ubicaba como un miembro de los bajos suburbios de la ciudad—. Es joven y bien parecido —le sonrió con guasa y satisfacción. Era como si le despertara alguna clase de deseo oscuro—. Ahora sí se han ganado una buena paga —sacó un bajo de billetes de su bolsillo y se los arrojó a esas tres mujeres que estaban de lo más contentas por lo bien que les resultó el negocio—. Ahora lárguense —las féminas se fueron.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —se había puesto de pie, encarando a quien había pagado por él.

—Tienes una lengua muy sucia para verte tan adorable —pronunció para el menor con diversión—. Pero le agradará a mis clientes —¿clientes? ¿Qué clase de negocio se supone que orquestaba? —. A ellos siempre les gusta probar cosas nuevas.

No tenía armas a la mano. Tampoco tenía su verdadera fuerza. No contaba con absolutamente nada con lo que pudiera defenderse y de ese modo hallar una manera para escapar; y lo peor es que se encontraba en una habitación totalmente hermética donde la única puerta que había tenía que estar cerrada bajo llave.

—Debes ser paciente. El cliente llegará pronto —estaba parado frente a la única vía de escape y el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a jugársela todo en cuanto él abriera.

Hijikata era rápido y ágil, más que el hombre que lo quería dejar en aislamiento. Sin embargo, no estaba esperando que del otro lado, se encontraran aquel par de fornidos Amanto que en cuanto lo vieron dar un paso, lo devolvieron hacia el interior con un par de patadas magníficamente coordinadas.

—¡¡Pedazos de imbéciles!! ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando en mallugar de esa manera la mercancía?! —se escuchó al molesto hombre hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ungh —se levantó con cierta dificultad. El embiste recibido había sido doloroso y su pequeño cuerpo apenas y había podido soportarlo—. Malditos bastardos. Sólo dejen que vuelva a la normalidad y me encargaré de que no quede nada de su asqueroso ser —limpió la sangre que manchaba la comisura de sus labios mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su estómago; le dolía con el simple tacto—. Si esos idiotas no hubieran aparecido no estaría pasando por todo esto —maldeciría a esos dos hermanos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Se sentó sobre el piso para reponerse del golpe al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmarse a sí mismo. No podía perder la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando tenía todo en contra. Y ahora que se había serenado al fin pudo percibir con detalle el interior de la habitación.

Había una cama matrimonial de agua hasta el fondo. Una redonda alfombra afelpada ocupaba casi toda el área del piso. Y si eso no era suficiente sugerente todavía quedaban el montón de cojines aterciopelados que había en cada sitio donde colocara la mirada.

—Este sitio es asqueroso —para él resultaba nauseabundo el hecho de que existieran personas con semejantes deficiencias morales; claro, si se les podía denominar de esa manera—. Veré si encuentro algo con lo que pueda salir de aquí —escudriñó en cada parte, con la esperanza de hallar algo que le permitiera alcanzar la libertad. No obstante, todo lo que había allí era totalmente inútil—. Han hecho este cuarto para que una vez dentro no exista manera para irse.

Calló en cuanto escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta con pasmosa lentitud. ¿Es que ese idiota había vuelto para fastidiarle? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se tratara de él.

—Pensé que estaba exagerando cuando me hablaba de que había hallado a un chico con rasgos excepcionales —no era cuestión de saber quién era, sino de discernir lo que era. Porque aunque era obvio que se trataba de un Amanto, era demasiado extraño; o mejor dicho, demasiado delicado y afeminado—. ¡Hermoso rostro! ¡Qué bellas y salvajes facciones! —lo miraba de arriba abajo, sin omitir detalle alguno en su apariencia física. Era como si estuviera degustando un platillo antes de poder hincarle el diente; y eso le producía un enorme asco a Hijikata—. Descuida, tengo mucha experiencia por lo que no debes sentirte asustado. Todo saldrá bien —caminó hacia el pelinegro, con una sonrisa juguetona y sus manos ansiosas de ponerlas sobre su persona—. Pobres y desgraciados niños que corren incautos por las calles de la ciudad, sin saber que un día pueden no regresar nunca más a casa.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima maldito degenerado —él aborrecía por naturaleza a los criminales, pero a los de su calaña, a esos les invitaría a servirse con el filo de su peligrosa espada.

—Uy, tienes carácter —se agachó frente al niño, tomándole por el mentón. Demandaba silenciosamente que lo viera fijamente—. No cabe duda de que cuando crezcas y madures serás un hombre increíblemente popular entre las mujeres.

—Te lo advertí —su puño podría ser pequeño y no tener la potencia que él deseaba, pero era certero y tenía el ímpetu suficiente para que ese enfermo lo soltara y tuviera una cita con el piso—. Los tipos como tú no pueden andar libres, tienen que vivir en carne propia el infierno —el bello azul de sus pupilas se tornó gélido, tan cortante como el filo de su preciada arma. Lo aborrecía. Lo enfermaba su sola existencia y se maldecía a sí mismo por no habérselo topado mucho antes en su camino.

—No me gusta que mis juguetes tengan esa clase de desplantes conmigo. Y mucho menos que me miren de esa forma —chasqueó los dedos en cuanto se puso de pie. Aquello había sido un llamado para los que debían ser sus guardaespaldas—. Quiero que sea más manso que un cordero, ¿entendido?

Los Amanto que tenía al lado el lascivo hombre eran igual de musculosos que los que lo habían mandado a volar con una patada.

—De nada servirá que logre llegar hasta la puerta porque probablemente la hayan vuelto a cerrar bajo llave. Y tampoco es una opción enfrentarme cara a cara con esos dos porque mis posibilidades de ganar son prácticamente nulas —sin armas, sin fuerza suficiente, sin la balanza de su lado, ¿cómo se supone que sobreviviría a aquello?

—Pudimos hacer esto por las buenas pero tú no lo quisiste de ese modo —sus gestos faciales denotaban que lo estaba disfrutando, que no era la primera vez que cometía un crimen de esa índole.

—Maldito enfermo —su actitud lo hizo rabiar, le hizo conmemorar por qué razón había decidido tomar la placa y emplear su espada por el bien de la ciudad. Eso que tenía a metros de distancia tenía que ser suprimido sin importar el costo, sin importar las consecuencias; no dejaría que su condición actual le hiciera olvidarse de quién era.

Sus buenos reflejos le estaban impidiendo que esos dos le pusieran las manos encima. Y eso mismo le permitía a él arrojarles todos los objetos contundentes que encontrara en su camino; y si bien sabía que eso no serviría para nada, le bastaba con que le funcionaran como distractores.

Su pequeña treta funcionó. Ya tenía en su poder el objeto que tanto deseaba poseer.

—Esto no será suficiente pero me vale por el momento —su mano derecha sostenía el cortante puñal que había hurtado del cinturón de uno de esos dos amedrentadores.

Los Amanto dejaron de ser tan amables y se volvieron más hostiles. Aquel mocoso impetuoso se las había ingeniado para lesionarles las rodillas, incluso los antebrazos; era rápido y con muchas agallas, algo realmente extraño en alguien de su edad.

No obstante, él solamente podía lidiar con uno a la vez. Por lo que aprovecharon su número y le dejaron claro quiénes tenían el control de la situación.

—Es inútil niño. No podrás hacer nada. No podrás escapar de aquí.

Lo habían mandado directo al suelo y se habían encargado de arrojar lejos su única defensa. Se encontraban pisoteándolo como si no fuera un ser humano sino una cosa que necesitaba ser educada a través de la violencia para que conociera el lugar poseía en el mundo al que había sido arrojado.

Pero él se negaba a darse por vencido. Se paraba y se lanzaba contra sus castigadores aun cuando todas sus acciones no surtían efecto. Incluso su mirada poseía la misma chispa que hace minutos atrás; lo que fuera que lo motivara a aferrarse a la vida, a seguir peleando, lo estaba haciendo soportar todo el castigo del que era víctima.

—Esto no puede terminar de esta manera. De ningún modo puedo permitirlo… Sería demasiado patético de mi parte —no podía pararse, sus piernas temblaban y le costaba demasiado respirar. Incluso sus brazos empezaban a flaquear—. Tsk —¿cómo podía llevar a cabo lo que deseaba cuando su propio cuerpo fue el primero en rendirse? ¿Es que debería conocer lo que era la resignación? No. Se negaba rotundamente a ser un maldito perdedor, a rendirse.

—Si te muestras cooperativo pararé todo esto.

—Prefiero morir antes que eso —un guerrero siempre estaba mentalizado para un momento como ese, así que no temía por el perecimiento de su alma. Lo único que le enfurecía es que no podría llevarse consigo esas asquerosas existencias. Eso era lo único que le pesaría tras abandonar este jodido mundo terrenal.

—Maldito mocoso altanero —chasqueó la lengua con injuria. No aguantaba esos desplantes. No soportaba que lo mirase con esa animadversión y con esas ansias de mandarle al otro mundo. Tampoco soportaba que no se hubiera doblegado ya a su santa voluntad después de todo el maltrato vivido—. Terminen con él y tiren su cadáver a la basura. Es allí donde debe de estar —derribaron al niño para pisarle y de esa forma mantener su cabeza y su cuerpo completamente inmóviles.

Jamás pensaría que su vida concluiría de ese modo. No obstante, ¿servía de algo quejarse? Por supuesto que no. Lo único que restaba era enfrentar la situación con la frente en alto; nunca darle el placer al enemigo de verle hundido en la desesperación o el miedo. Antes que un policía, era un samurái, y ellos mueren con honor.

—Siento haberme ido sin siquiera haberme despedido apropiadamente de todos ustedes…—pensó en el hombre que había hecho tanto por él, ese que lo había salvado de sí mismo. También se acordó al insoportable sádico, al que al parecer al fin se le haría realidad el verlo muerto; y sin desearlo, su melancólica memoria revivió el recuerdo de la mujer que había significado tanto para él y cuya vida se había desvanecido hace tanto tiempo atrás—. Háganlo de una jodida vez —cerró los ojos y la última remembranza sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ella, de esa chiquilla que había sido su estudiante por tantos años? ¿Qué habría sido de ella tras su secuestro? ¿Y si también se la llevaron? No. Eso no podía haber pasado. Ella no era indefensa y no habría caído tan fácilmente; eso es lo que deseaba creer para tranquilizarse y no lamentarse aún más que iba a ser asesinado sin más.

El arma blanca que habría de terminar con su existencia, se detuvo. Pero no por misericordia, sino por el estruendo que se escuchaba varios pisos abajo y que crecía con una celeridad abrumadora.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —bramó el hombre que se había deleitado con su sufrimiento—. ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! —el suelo que le sostenía temblaba. Y eso no era todo. Se podía escuchar una gran cantidad de armas de fuego disparar una tras otra—. Es imposible que haya entrado un intruso. Este sitio está ferozmente resguardado.

Escuchó a los hombres de afuera blasfemar con un par de palabras antes de que a su silencio les acompañara un impacto seco contra el suelo. Lo siguiente que provocó en el hombre un ataque de taquicardia fue la caída de la puerta metálica.

¿Quién coño tendría la fuerza bruta suficiente para tirarla como si fuera un panel de unicel? La respuesta la halló en cuanto contempló las oscuras botas y el vestuario oriental carmesí tan característico que portaba la mujer que había osado en irrumpir.

—¡¿Un Yato?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo un Amanto como tú en este sitio?! —no había manera de ocultar el pavor que estaba experimentando. Conocía el sadismo de los de su especie.

—Entrégamelo —un tono tan neutral y una mirada tan sosegada, no eran sinónimos de ausencia de peligro. Era todo lo contrario. Era una amenaza silenciosa de que si no hacían lo que demandaba, muy probablemente morirían.

—¡Hagan lo que dice! —no iba a perder su vida por un escuintle remilgoso— ¡¿Qué están esperando?! —¿por qué estaban desobedeciéndolos?

—…Oyuki… —¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Por qué había cometido la estupidez de irlo a buscar sola? —. Tantas veces que le dije que no cometiera una tontería como esta y viene y lo hace. Parece que ha dejado de hacerme caso y volverse una rebelde suicida —sonrió con disimulo, como si ese fuera el gesto que ponía en manifiesto que no estaba en lo más mínimo molesto que la Yato hubiera ido en contra de sus indicaciones.

—Parece que no me expliqué bien.

La diferencia de masa muscular no significaba nada para quien evidentemente les superaba en potencia pese a su complexión. Lo único que experimentaron fue el dolor de su mandíbula destrozada al instante en que les golpeó el mentón; y si todavía tenían deseos de pelear, tendrían primero que escapar de la recelosa pared que los había acobijado después de que los mandó a volar con un humilde puñetazo.

—Hijikata-san, ¿se encuentra bien? No lo han herido de gravedad, ¿verdad? —ya se encontraba ayudando al pelinegro a sentarse sobre el suelo mientras examinaba su anatomía con la vista. Había sido apaleado por completo; no habían tenido piedad alguna, ni siquiera por ser un niño—. Lamento haber tardado en llegar —consternación y preocupación era lo que él percibía en esa mirada que no se despegaba de él—. Nos marcharemos pronto para que atiendan sus heridas —¿en qué momento las posiciones se invirtieron? ¿Cuándo pasó a ser el protegido en vez del que protege?

—Esto no ha sido tu culpa —dijo para ella, para que dejara de martirizarse por algo que no podía haber sido previsto ni controlado por ninguno de los dos—. Llegaste a tiempo.

—Regresemos al cuartel —expresó con una sonrisa.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Vas a pagar por la humillación que me has dado! —el idiota al que todavía no le había dado su merecido ya estaba yendo a toda marcha hacia la salida; una pena que su descarada huida tuviera que esperar—. ¡¿Pero qué…?! —no había chocado con pared, sino contra esos dos jóvenes, esos que lo estaban mirando como la escoria que era—. ¡¡E-Esperen!! —había sido tomado del cuello y ahora pendía varios centímetros por arriba del suelo.

—Dudo que le satisfagas, pero eres mejor que nada —¿de qué hablaba su raptor? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que estaría más seguro con la pelinegra que con ese sonriente pelirrojo? —. Regresaré en unos minutos~ —se esfumó, llevándose a un escandaloso sujeto consigo.

—¿Qué están haciendo tus hermanos aquí? ¿Y cómo fue que dieron con mi paradero? —ahora entendía por qué hubo tanto jaleo minutos atrás.

—Una sola palabra.

—Masamune —concluyó el pelinegro.

—Un momento… ¡¿Han traído una bestia peligrosa como esa a la ciudad?! ¡¿No se dan cuenta del peligro que eso conlleva?! Esa cosa se podría tragar a todos —ambos sabían que iban a ser regañados por ello.

—Lo siento, fue mi idea —confesó—. Pero era el único modo de encontrarlo —Oyuki intervino—. Necesitábamos un excelente olfato y Masamune lo tiene.

—Además, somos dueños responsables —agregaba Kazuya con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción—. Ya lo hemos alimentado con todas las escorias que estaban en este edificio y ha quedado muy satisfecho —no sabía si aplaudirles o aterrorizarse por la manera tan aparentemente inocente en que se deshicieron de todos esos malnacidos.

—Alimentarle con carne ordinaria es muy costoso, por lo que darle algunos Amanto es mucho más redituable —oh sí, el otro hermano había regresado. Se le veía tan normal pese a que fue a arrojarle a su peligroso perro intergaláctico el pobre diablo que atrapó con su mano—. Y eso también es bueno para el negocio.

—¡Tus hermanos son unos malditos sádicos! —y posiblemente su descriptiva se quedaba corta,

—Por el momento sólo debes enfocarte en descansar para que tus heridas sanen —hablaba el mayor de los dos.

—Te llevaremos de vuelta al cuartel para que ningún loco shotacon vuelva a secuestrar para querer hacerte cosas indebidas —ambos se trasladaron hasta donde estaba el pelinegro—. Vamos, no seas penoso, deja que te carguemos.

—¡¡Ni de coña!! —primero prefería irse a rastras a pasar tal humillación.

—Hermana, cárgalo tú —le ordenaba el pelinegro.

—¡Tampoco! —eso era aún mucho más vergonzoso y degradante para su orgullosa persona—. Me iré por mí mismo.

—Kyohei —pronunciaba el de mirada carmín para su cómplice de fechorías.

—Después de esto no podrá negarse a prepararnos todos los postres que queramos~

—¡¡Ey, ey, ey!! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —se quejaba porque podía y porque uno de ellos lo había afianzado contra el suelo para que no se moviera; aunque claramente no iba a ser difícil de lograr, estaba débil y ese idiota pelirrojo tenía mucha fuerza.

—Esto será rápido. Ya nos lo agradecerán después —abrió la boca del moreno a fuerza y empinó el oscuro contenido que poseía la botellita que sostenía en su mano derecha—. Listo —estaba satisfecho de haber hecho que el crío bebiera todo.

—¡¡Malditos bastardos!! ¡Pero me la van a pagar! —se expresó colérico en cuanto se halló de nuevo libre.

—¿Qué le han dado en esta ocasión? —Oyuki vio a esos dos que sonreían del mismo modo que su padre lo hacía mientras se cargaba a todos los que se le ponían en frente—. ¡No me ignoren pequeños rufianes!

—¿Umm? —Hijikata sentía cómo su estómago se retorcía, como si estuviera demandándole alimento. Pero no tenía apetito, así que la causa de todo ello debía de ser lo que había ingerido contra su voluntad—. ¿Pero qué…? —se sentía raro, como si ese cuerpo empezara a ser demasiado pequeño, como si ya no le perteneciera.

Todo ocurrió en cosa de segundos que no pudo asimilarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde; hasta que notó que al fin su más grande deseo se había materializado. Y por ello debería de estar sumamente feliz, ¿no? Claro que lo estaba, pero también había un detalle que no consideró hasta que contempló de sus manos hacia abajo.

¿Es que no se había detenido a pensar en que existía un límite para que la ropa se restirara? ¿Acaso pensó que era de goma y se adaptaría a su versión adulta?

Había regresado, pero también había perdido algo muy importante en el camino.

—¡..! ¡¡H-Hiji…!! ¡¿Hijikata-san?! —sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un hermoso bermellón ante la pena que sentía, ante lo que accidentalmente se encontraba viendo y para lo que nadie nunca la preparó—. ¡Y-Yo…! ¡N-No era mi intención! ¡¡Yo lo siento mucho!! —dio media vuelta, cerrando sus ojos con soberana fuerza. Se sentía abochornada por haberle contemplado en paños menores y no encontraba el modo para disculparse por ello.

—¡¡Malditos bastardos!! ¡Debería ser yo mismo quien se los diera de comer a su infernal mascota!! —estaba rojo hasta las orejas. No cabía en sí mismo de lo ultrajado y avergonzado que se encontraba. Y si no estaba golpeándolos es porque sus manos se encontraban ocupadas cubriendo sus partes más nobles—. ¡¡Los voy a encerrar y después los torturaré hasta que supliquen piedad!!

—La gente puede ser siempre tan malagradecida —soltó Kazuya con pesar fingido—. Deberías sentirte mal por hacer que nuestra hermanita te haya tenido que ver justo como llegaste a este mundo. Eres un Mayora pervertido —la pelinegra era el motivo principal por el cual se encontraba sulfurando en ese preciso momento; no existiría inconveniente alguno si solamente estuvieran ellos tres. Pero la habían arrastrado a su locura y lo habían expuesto en su totalidad ante ella; y eso no estaba nada bien.

—¡Todo es culpa de tus estúpidos hermanos! —la pelinegra le miró de reojo de manera fugaz antes de salir corriendo de allí—. ¡Los asesinaré aquí mismo!

—Mira que es difícil hacer que ella salga corriendo —mencionaba el pelirrojo—. Creo que la impresionó un poco.

—Por lo menos no se fue decepcionada —añadía el pelinegro muy a la ligera.

—¡¡Los voy a masacrar con mis propias manos!!

—Resolvimos tu problema, así que no deberías lanzar esas amenazas tan feas —al diablo que el pelinegro tuviera un espejo, lo que interesaba es lo que este se encontraba mostrándole.

—¡¿Pero qué coño me han hecho esta vez?! —tenía que ser una alucinación. De ninguna manera podía verse de ese modo; no podía haber envejecido tan pobremente a tal grado de poder saborear de nuevo las mieles de sus veinte y tantos años—. Esto…tiene que ser una jodida broma…


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Buenas tardes! Ya regresé con un poco más de drama y emoción en sus vidas. OK no tanto así XD Lo que importa es que aquí está la continuación. Ojalá lo disfruten C: Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

**IV**

**Bewilderment**

Descaro. Esa era la palabra correcta para describirlos. Porque sólo siendo de esa manera se tendría la osadía de estar ahí, atragantándose con un mar de dulce comida, sabiendo todo lo que le hicieron y que parecía importarles un bledo componer.

Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que se olvidaran de él y todos los problemas en los que lo metieron; sin mencionar la humillación de la que había sido víctima y que todavía le perseguía. Pero, ¿servía de algo que les intentara rebanar con su filosa espada para que al fin pudiera desfogarse y estar en paz consigo mismo? Funcionaría si ese par fueran presas fáciles; sin embargo, ellos podían evadirle sin descuidar su alimentación.

—¡Quédense quietos de una maldita vez para que pueda asesinarlos de una jodida vez! —gritó con cólera para esos dos hermanos que se divertían con su intento fallido de asesinato.

—Hijikata, el desayuno es la comida más importante y sagrada del día —pronunciaba el pelinegro tras haberse pasado entera una crepa con crema batida y frutos rojos.

—Así que deberías respetarla —profirió el pelirrojo mientras se atragantaba la boca con unos mochis.

—¡Los postres no deberían ser comidos como desayuno! —y aquella actitud lo cabreaba aún más. Lo peor es que su persecución había pasado del comedor al patio; ahora sí podía perseguirlos con ímpetu sin tener que preocuparse por destajar a alguien—. ¡Van a pagar por todo lo que me hicieron! ¡Y me van a regresar a mi apariencia real! ¡¿Me escucharon malditos mocosos?!

—Eh, ¿qué has dicho? —hablaron ambos, fingiendo demencia ante el tema.

—¡Los obligaré a cometer sepukku!

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido siendo tan temprano? —Kondo apenas iba de camino a tomar sus sagrados alimentos cuando vio a su Vice Comandante persiguiendo a dos divertidos Yato—. Esperen un momento... ¡¿Ese era Toshi?! —se auto cuestionó porque el hombre que había visto no podía ser aquel pelinegro que conocía de hace décadas por el simple hecho de que le faltaban varias décadas encima—. ¡Es como si hubiera rejuvenecido! —estaba en shock ante semejante posibilidad.

—Es todo culpa de mis hermanos —expuso Oyuki en cuanto se encontró al lado del moreno. Ella había seguido de cerca todo ese conflicto matutino.

—¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Le dieron una poción para a ser joven de nuevo —Isao conocía solamente a alguien que era capaz de violar las normas de la naturaleza con tal de producir semejante producto milagroso—. Primero lo volvieron un niño y después lo regresaron a sus veintitantos —especificó con cierta consternación—. Y está furioso y quiere obligar a mis hermanos a que le den el antídoto para que vuelva a la normalidad.

—Desde que tus hermanos conocieron a Toshi empezaron a jugarle toda clase de bromas... Como si ellos hubieran decidido llenar el lugar que dejó Sougo —fue cuando recordó todos esos episodios en que Hijikata perdió los estribos y pensó seriamente en cometer infanticidio—. Oh, qué buenos tiempos aquellos —es que hasta estaba carcajeándose.

—Ellos le hacen bromas a todos por igual —suspiró ante los hermanos que le había tocado tener—. Pero esta vez sí se han pasado.

—Umm... ¿Lo crees?

—Claro que sí —estipuló—. Hijikata-san está muy molesto y está en todo su derecho.

—Pues en realidad no le han hecho algo tan terrible —bien podría tener razón, pero no todos lo veían de la misma manera—. Todos alguna vez deseamos volver a ser jóvenes.

—Pues dudo remotamente que este sea el caso.

—Toshi debería aprovechar esta oportunidad.

—¿Aprovecharla? ¿Para qué? —quiso saber.

—¿Pues para qué más? Para rehacer su vida —¿cómo pudo haber olvidado aquello de lo que había hablado con él? ¿Es que no recordaba que ella misma ayudaría a que el pelinegro hallara a alguien y así poder cerrar dicho capítulo de su vida?

—Es cierto —no era momento para la mala memoria o la duda. Tenía que centrarse en aquello si deseaba cumplir su palabra—. Pero no creo que logremos convencerle de que se quede como está ahora —su mente estaba confabulando con ella. Lo supo en cuanto aquellas escenas de anoche le llegaron como un violento monzón, como si quisieran que notara algo que estaba esforzándose en ignorar.

—Yuki-chan, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Te has enfermado? ¿Tienes fiebre? —se preocupó en cuanto vio sus mejillas rojas, como el aviso de que había una fuerte fiebre.

—¡No! —respondió, exaltada. Pero no pudo contenerse. Estaba apenada por recordar lo que pasó anoche, por la manera en que se enteró de la nueva travesura de sus hermanos; ¿es que no pudieron esperarse a que se fuera o estuvieran en el cuartel? ¿Es que les importó un bledo que ella estuviera ahí y contemplara al pelinegro en paños menores?—. _¡Hermanos estúpidos! ¿Pero qué demonios estaban pensando cuando le dieron eso? ¡Por su estúpida culpa yo...! _—apretó los dientes intentando liberar tensión. No podía seguir pensando en ese acontecimiento, porque era incorrecto, porque estaba mal por tantos motivos que le faltaban dedos para enumerarlos.

—Sabes que no me importa llevarte al hospital.

—Es que me siento bien —insistió—. Lo que pasa es que ahorita que hablábamos sobre mis hermanos recordé un momento muy vergonzoso y por eso estoy así...—y no era mentira aquello.

—Oh, has vuelto. ¿Ya lograste darles su merecido? —cuestionó a quien había llegado ante ellos. Se le veía tan mosqueado que necesitaba fumar para tranquilizarse.

—Ey Oyuki —esas oscuras y azules pupilas estaban puestas en ella. ¿Siempre fueron así de intensas e intimidantes? ¿O es porque estaba enojado?—. Esos idiotas no merecen que los consientas cocinándole todos los postres que quieran. Mucho menos después de lo que han hecho.

—Tiene razón. Pero...cuando ponen esas caras no puedo decirles que no —se sentía apenada de ser tan débil ante el arte de manipulación de sus hermanos mayores.

—Par de abusivos —masculló, torciendo el ceño—. Ya me encargaré de ellos en cuanto regresen.

—¿Escaparon? —a ella le extrañaba eso—. Ellos no son de ese estilo.

—Sí, hasta a mí se me hizo raro —sacó su segundo cigarrillo y lo encendió—. Pero volverán. Así que estaré listo para darles su escarmiento.

—Toshi, ¿por qué no vamos por unos tragos aprovechando que estás en tu época dorada de nuevo?

—Kondo-san, es demasiado temprano para tomar —obviamente lo era—. Además, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado —el día de ayer había sido un desperdicio total de tiempo—. Y tampoco tengo interés en celebrar lo que esos dos me hicieron.

—No olvide que sigue herido. Así que tómeselo con calma —no se le pasaba por alto la paliza que le habían dado aprovechándose de que era un niño.

—¿Estás herido? —miró con intranquilidad al fumador consumado.

—Son unos meros rasguños, así que no es necesario hacer todo un drama —expresó para ambos.

—Está bien, está bien —Kondo suspiró. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que se preocupaba por sus heridas—. Me adelantaré al comedor, así que los veo en un rato —se despidió y se marchó.

—Hablaré seriamente con esos dos en cuanto vuelvan y le pediré a la tía Moka que se haga cargo de esto para que ya no haya fallo y no pase de nuevo esto —expuso para quien estaba sacando el tercer cigarrillo—. Reniega de ser joven pero bien que aprovecha para fumar como si no existiera mañana —le reprendió con la mirada.

—Unos cuantos al día no van a matarme —se excusó.

—Siempre dice eso y acaba fumándose dos cajetillas —recriminó.

—Cuando estés igual de viejo que yo entenderás que los vicios son lo único que te queda en la vida —ese pretexto era nuevo.

—Pero usted ya no está viejo —le recordó—. Así que deje los melodramas para otro día —no le costó nada quitarle sus preciados cigarros—. Los confiscaré.

—Ey, respeta a tus mayores y regrésamelos.

—Me niego —y acto seguido los destruyó—. Muerda apio o qué sé yo.

—...Mis cigarrillos...—ya estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, lamentando La muerte prematura de su vicio.

—No es para que arme tanto drama —suspiró y se compadeció de esa pobre alma en desgracia—. Tenga.

—¡Mayonesa! —lo que tenía en sus manos era un envase plástico de oso con una tapita que permitía ser servida con soberana practicidad—. Umm... Está no es la que compro usualmente.

—Si no la quiere se la voy a quitar también.

—Mmm...—la mayonesa nunca debía despreciarse. Ni siquiera si no era de su marca favorita—. Sabe... ¡Sabe realmente deliciosa! —¿cómo pudo vivir tantos años sin haber probado ese manjar de dioses?—. ¡Esto sabe a gloria!

—Se la ha acabado...—estaba pasmada por la velocidad en que devoró la mayonesa. .

—Es la primera vez que veo esta marca —veía el envase vacío con curiosidad.

—Es porque no la venden en la Tierra —¿por qué los Amanto tenían algo tan hermoso en sus vidas? ¿No les fue suficiente con venirlos a invadir?—. Es la marca que compran en mi casa.

—Oh, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Eso significa que puedes conseguirme más? —al diablo que estuviera emocionado por un maldito condimento. Lo que en verdad estaba alterando a la Yato era lo que estaba haciendo—. Te daré todo el dinero que necesites —la había tomado de las manos con fuerza, con entusiasmo a causa de su emoción por la mayonesa que le había dado. Estaba tan metido en su deseo que no se daba cuenta de que la había dejado paralizado con algo tan simple—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Yo...—estaba muy cerca, más de lo que debería y eso no parecía ser bueno para ella—. Yo creo que podría pedir que trajeran un poco...—hablaba pero su atención había sido robada por esas dos profundas y chispeantes cianitas que la observaban con entusiasmo. Sentía la presión de su mirar y ella no pudo hacer más que retroceder, liberándose de su agarre—. A-Así que no se preocupe...

—¿Te encuentras bien? —ella no podía verse a sí misma ni notar lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas, pero él sí.

—Claro que lo estoy —no era momento para recordar que ayer estaba frente a ella como el creador lo trajo al mundo; pero entre lo que había hecho y lo vivido anoche, su mente colapsó y se tornó en su contra—. _¿Pero qué demonios está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy actuando de esta manera tan vergonzosa? No se supone que las cosas sean así… ¿Está pasándome esto porque él ha regresado a ser joven? —_sí, tenía que ser eso porque nunca antes había experimentado tal reacción sin importar lo que dijera e hiciera el pelinegro. Aun cuando sabía que el cariño que le profesaba era distinto al que él creía, este sentir jamás le volcó el corazón del modo que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Pues no lo parece. Así que irás a la enfermería.

—No. Así estoy bien —dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Mantener distancia era primordial—. Será mejor que vaya a desayunar para que tenga energía para atrapar y castigar a mis hermanos.

—Está bien —tendría que creer en su palabra—. Nos vemos luego.

—Claro —sintió una paz y tranquilidad después de verlo irse—. Todo es culpa de esos dos tontos.

Tras terminar el desayuno se retiró a realizar sus actividades cotidianas o terminaría con más trabajo del que ya tenía sobre los hombros.

Entró a su habitación y vio con desánimo todo el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesita baja de madera que había allí. Tomó asiento y empezó a ordenarlo todo para agilizar su trabajo.

—¿Cómo es posible que nos hayamos excedido tanto en este último mes? —la factura que sostenía le hizo poner mala cara—. Le dije a Kondo-san que no se excediera con las fiestas.

—El abuelo siempre termina ignorando tus consejos sin importar lo que hagas —se escuchó desde el umbral de su puerta una voz que le era demasiado familiar.

—Ryohei. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí —se giró hacia el recién llegado, hacia ese joven de mirada celeste y cabellera castaña—. Veo que te has dejado el pelo largo. Pero se te ve bien —no había pasado por alto el detalle del muchacho de ir por ahí con una coleta alta y vestimentas propias de un samurái. Era físicamente hablando muy parecido a su padre, pero en términos de personalidad había un abismo enorme entre ambos.

—¿Ah? Creo que en vez de entrar a tu habitación he accedido a un portal del tiempo...—veía patidifuso al hombre que lo vio crecer y que por ende, no debería verse así de joven y radiante—. ¿Cuántos años atrás he viajado? ¿Será que si salgo de aquí podré ver a los demás rejuvenecidos? ¿Me encontraré con mi madre y ella será incapaz de reconocerme? ¿Veré en persona cómo mis padres se conocieron y enamoraron? —estaba que flipaba ante el mundo de posibilidades.

—Ey, no has viajado en el tiempo ni nada parecido como lo hizo Trun**. Lo que ha pasado es totalmente diferente a eso.

—¿Entonces cómo es posible que luzcas así? ¿Acaso mi madre te ha vendido esas cremas milagrosas elaboradas a base de veneno de serpiente para no envejecer?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió rápidamente—. Además, no pensé que tu madre fuera tan vanidosa.

—Después de que superó los treinta empezó a obsesionarse con los productos de belleza —contó. De verdad que no entendía a las mujeres y mucho menos a su madre—. Deja que sepa que tienes un mejor producto y querrá venir a robártelo.

—Terminé así por los hermanos de Oyuki —de nuevo la sangre le empezó a sulfurar ante el recuerdo de ese par.

—Veo que a esos dos les sigue gustando meterse contigo —sonrió con cierto disimulo—. Y por esa cara de pocos amigos que tienes sigues sin darles su merecido.

—Ya tendré mi revancha —y lo que prometía lo cumplía.

—Yo puedo encargarme de esos dos si quieres —le propuso.

—Lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Yo mismo lo haré —le indicó—. Además, la última vez que te encargaste de esos dos, terminaron destruyendo tres establecimientos y causando una gran cantidad de daños.

—Eso es porque Kazuya no se estaba quieto.

—No entiendo por qué eres tan competitivo con él. Si son familia —esa clase de rivalidades nunca tocaron a su puerta.

—Somos de la misma edad y a diferencia de mí, él ya tiene prácticamente el mando de una tripulación entera —¿podría tratarse de celos?—. Además, es fuerte. Igual que Kyohei —la mirada que le mostraba era muy parecida a la de su padre cuando el sadismo afloraba en su ser.

—Tenían que ser como sus idiotas padres —porque Kamui y Sougo aún con todo el tiempo de ser familia, continuaban riñéndose.

—¡Toshi! —se oyó exclamar justo a las espaldas del castaño con notorio entusiasmo.

—Kanna-chan —saludó a la niña que se asomaba por detrás del castaño y que le sonreía con enorme alegría; parecía estar encantada de ver al pelinegro que no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia él, para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas—. D-Demasiado fuerte…—es que casi podía escuchar cómo sus costillas empezaban a quebrarse.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó tras liberarlo—. Es sólo que me emocioné al verte —la pequeña no excedía los doce años de edad y pese a ello se le veía tan menuda, tan frágil, como si no hubiera nacido con la fuerza de uno de los Amanto más poderosos del universo. Aunque el que fuera vestida con un adorable kimono rosa pastel mientras su corta cabellera lucía un bonito pasador de camelia, ayudaba mucho a mantener su falsa apariencia de fragilidad—. Toshi, luces tan joven este día.

—Si los dos están aquí, significa entonces que él también…—porque ahí contaba dos y no tres.

—Ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde se habrá metido Souji? —el mayor buscó pero nada.

—Estaba justo detrás de mí —la pequeña miró hacia el pasillo y sólo vio a algunos miembros del Shinsengumi.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que vaya a meterse en algún problema —Hijikata se puso de pie. Justo lo que le faltaba, tener que cuidar del tercer hijo del sádico que no dejaba de joderle la existencia.

Tras haber terminado con todas sus ocupaciones y poder despejar un poco su cabeza, decidió pasar el resto de la tarde en su habitación. Allí habría tareas que la mantendrían ocupada sin posibilidad de pensar en cosas que no debía.

—Ahora me pondré a…—¿qué hacía ese pequeño ser descansando sobre su futón como si fuera un minino y no le importara que ese lecho no fuera suyo? ¿Tan bien se la estaba pasando que dormía profundamente? —. ¿Pero qué andas haciendo por aquí? —se acercó y se agachó frente al silencioso bribón—.¿Será que la tía Kagura ha venido a visitarnos? —el rojizo de su cabellera embonaba de maravilla con su pálida piel y el azabache de sus vestimentas orientales—. No puedes dormir así o te vas a resfriar —movió al pequeño de casi diez años para que despertase.

—Yuki —le nombró quien se encontraba dando un largo bostezo—. Tengo hambre —sus azules pupilas se encontraron con las de ella para enfatizar su estado actual.

—Sabes que no soy buena cocinando.

—Podemos pedir pizza —se sentó, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Parecía no importarle quedar despeinado.

—Tiene mucho rato que no como pizza. Así que no suena mala idea —sacó su teléfono y miró a su primo en completa confabulación—. Pero también debemos pedir algo dulce.

—Y no olvides lo picante.

Toshirou rebuscó por cada recoveco del cuartel en compañía de los hijos de Sougo, sin éxito alguno. ¿Es que se lo había tragado la tierra o es que se había ido de allí? La segunda opción era indeseable.

—Huele a pizza —Kanna parecía tener muy buen olfato—. Sigamos el olor y seguramente encontremos a mi hermano —siguieron a la muchachita y pronto se hallaron frente a una puerta que los tres conocían a la perfección—. Con permiso —abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos Yatos de lo más concentrados viendo un programa en televisión mientras comían pizza despreocupadamente—. Souji, no es justo que seas el único que coma gratis —entró y tomó asiento. Y es que hasta tomó una buena rebanada.

—Oh, eso huele bastante bien —el mayor también se unió a la comitiva.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —Oyuki ya estaba de pie bajo el marco de su puerta. Esos tres se habían apropiado de su habitación sin más—. Más vale que no ensucien o los haré limpiar a los tres —les advirtió—. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí! —y tras afirmar los tres se enfocaron en lo que les interesaba: devorar todas las pizzas que todavía quedaban.

—Si sabes que van a dejar tu cuarto hecho un chiquero, ¿verdad?

—Tengo la esperanza de que hayan cambiado —rogaba, llorando en silencio.

—Vamos, acompáñame —dijo para ella.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con cierta incertidumbre.

—Vamos a buscar a tus hermanos para arreglar este problema de una buena vez por todas.

—Está bien —era lo menos que podía hacer por recompensar al pelinegro.

Abandonaron el cuartel y tomaron una de las patrullas disponibles para comenzar la búsqueda aprovechando que la noche todavía no caía y aún tenían un poco de luz natural. Ahora solamente debían ser bendecidos por la diosa de la fortuna y todo saldría bien.

—Sabe, generalmente las pociones de rejuvenecimiento solamente duran un par de semanas —Oyuki fue la primera en romper el silencio desde que salieron—. Por lo que no debería preocuparse tanto. El efecto se irá —y ella consideraba que eso era lo mejor.

—¿Qué tan segura estás de ello?

—La tía Moka tenía que darle cada determinado tiempo una nueva pócima al tío Abuto porque él volvía a su edad normal —le contó—. Y es algo que continúa haciendo, aunque no tan seguido.

—Esa mujer está loca —y más de uno estaría de acuerdo con ello—. Hasta me hace sentir un poco de pena por ese pobre diablo que se convirtió en su esposo.

—Yo los veo bastante felices juntos.

—¿Pero a dónde demonios se habrán ido a meter esos dos? —era imposible que dos sujetos tan llamativos no se vieran por ningún lado.

—Siempre fueron buenos para las escondidas.

—¿No puedes llamarlos o algo así?

—Puedo intentarlo pero no le garantizo que respondan —porque casi nunca lo hacían tras realizar alguna fechoría—. ¿Dónde se han metido? —para la sorpresa de ambos, habían atendido el teléfono. No me interesa el hecho de que se hayan aburrido y por eso decidieran irse. Lo que quiero es que vuelvan al cuartel.

—¡Ey malditos mocosos más vale que me escuchen! ¡Muevan sus malditos traseros de vuelta al cuartel que tenemos cuentas pendientes! —le había arrebatado el móvil a la pelinegra para reñirles como era debido—. ¡Me importa un bledo que se estén divirtiendo en este momento!

—Hijikata-san, no creo que sea buena idea que conduzca mientras habla por teléfono —menos mal que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad o ya se hubiera estampado contra el vidrio delantero de lo rápido que iban—. No se olvide de las normas de tránsito.

—Nos veremos pronto~ —fue lo último que escuchó antes de dejar de percibir sonido alguno.

—Tsk… Ha colgado —estaba tan mosqueado que le daba igual que excedieran los cien kilómetros por hora.

—Hijikata-san, todavía no está en mis planes morir, por lo que le agradecería que bajara la velocidad un poco —su visión en los laterales era de lo más borrosa; todo pasaba tan rápido ante sus ojos.

Se detuvieron pero no por voluntad propia. Alguien se había encargado de frenarles haciendo alarde de su fuerza y su aparente escaso sentido común. Porque solamente un demente pararía un vehículo haciendo uso de sus manos.

—Te dije que nos veríamos pronto. Pero como siempre, eres un impaciente —el que estaba afuera, con sus manos abandonando el metal que estrujo mientras los paraba en seco, le dedicó una animosa sonrisa.

—Kazuya, lo que has hecho es una total locura —ya había descendido y ahora se encontraba castigando a su hermano mayor con un gran jalón de orejas—. A veces eres tan imprudente como nuestro padre.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos cortando ese cabello tan largo que tienes? —su espada había sido desenfundada y ahora estaba a centímetros del mentón del pelinegro. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarlo escapar esta vez.

—Oh, ahora que te observo mejor, ya no traes tu cabello largo como ayer… ¿Te avergüenzas de tu etapa de rebeldía? —¿lo estaba provocando? ¿En serio?

—Eso ya no va conmigo —era una etapa que había dejado en su pasado y no iba a revivirla—. Además, ya no me acostumbro a andar con el cabello largo.

—Oye que a ti ya no te guste no significa que a mí también —con un rápido movimiento amplió la distancia entre ambos.

—No me digas que el hijo del hombre más temido del universo ha resultado ser un cobarde —sus palabras estaban bañadas en provocación y burla. Estaba echándole en cara el adjetivo de cobarde—. Eso seguramente no será bien visto por él y el resto de sus hombres.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que soy un gallina? —la puerta de Pandora comenzaba a abrirse lentamente—. Yo no estoy corriendo de ti ni de nadie.

—Si eso fuera cierto no hubieras escapado esta mañana.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que querías regresar a la normalidad cuanto antes —le recordó por si se le había olvidado—. Por lo que eso fui a buscar junto con mi hermano.

—Y bien ¿dónde está? —exigió—. Ya dámela de una buena vez.

—Bien, lo que pasa es que…—rascó su mejilla al mismo tiempo que sonreía con nerviosismo— no existe algo que contrarreste la poción que te has tomado…

—Espera, creo que he escuchado mal. Porque me parece que dijiste que no hay una pócima que me devuelva a mi estado normal —había tomado al Yato por el cuello, clavándole la mirada como si fueran fieros puñales dispuestos a cercenarle el cuerpo. Incluso se respiraba aquella aura asesina que emanaba mientras sus gestos faciales se torcían intentando ocultar la monumental furia de la que estaba siendo víctima—. Así que, ¿por qué no me repites lo que has dicho?

—No hay una cura. No aún —Hijikata se negaba a soltarlo. Y probablemente no lo haría hasta que le hablara claro—. Resulta que tomamos por error una versión mejorada de la poción que usualmente elabora la tía Moka porque se ve exactamente igual que las otras. Aunque tal vez debimos de haber sospechado al ver que la etiqueta de la botella ponía "25" en negritas…—y justo tenían que tomar la que no—. Esta no sólo es más específica, sino que fue hecha para que sus efectos fueran permanentes. Ya sabes, como volver a vivir tu juventud de nuevo.

—Al grano.

—Dijo que es una pena que no quieras aprovechar tu golpe de suerte, pero que se encargará de elaborar algo que te devuelva a tu estado normal. Sólo que le tomará un par de meses por lo complejo de la fórmula que te has tomado —lo soltó no porque le haya perdonado, sino porque estaba en shock ante lo dicho. Es que él no podía permanecer de ese modo por más tiempo; la gente iba a darse cuenta y entonces empezarían los verdaderos problemas—. Así que tienes que ser paciente.

—¡Todo ha sido su maldita culpa! —ya estaba de nuevo sujetando al pelinegro. Hasta estaba zarandeándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo—. ¡Ahora por su culpa tengo que permanecer de esta manera por más tiempo!

—Vele el lado positivo, por lo menos tienes la posibilidad de volver a tu monótona, triste y patética vida de solterón —cada palabra era como un cuchillo que se clavaba en su orgullo sin pausa ni compasión alguna.

—_¡¿Cómo que va a demorar meses en regresar a lo que era antes?! Si es así, ¿significa que tendré que lidiar con su nueva apariencia hasta que le den el antídoto?_ —miró al hombre que continuaba gritándole a quien le "desgració" la existencia, por lo cual era incapaz de contemplar su semblante de consternación ante semejante noticia—. _Todo saldrá bien, así que no tengo nada de qué angustiarme…Lo único que tengo que hacer es mentalizarme en que es un cincuentón adicto al tabaco y a la mayonesa y que no parece darse cuenta de que Maiko intenta seducirlo pese a que podría ser su padre _—golpeó un poco sus mejillas para volver en sí misma y evitar atormentarse por algo que no podía cambiar por sus propios medios—. _No pierdas perspectiva _—se lo diría a sí misma las veces que fueran necesarias para no caer en un juego que no debía.

—¿Por qué tan seria hermanita? —le cuestionó con un tono tan bajo que solamente la escucharía ella.

—Porque por tu culpa han metido en problemas innecesarios a Hijikata-san —soltó para quien estaba a su costado, rodeándole con su brazo.

—Deberías estar aprovechando en vez de estarte quejando por el regalo que tus hermanos te han dado —soltó para quien continuaba mirándole con cara de pocos amigos—. Nadie va a decirte nada porque veas y disfrutes de esto.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Todos nos hemos dado cuenta. El único que no se ha percatado de ello es el denso en el que decidiste poner tu interés —el mayor estaba revisando el vehículo porque no arrancaba. Y obviamente mientras lo hacía maldecía a quien era el responsable de que no funcionara—. Si mueves bien tus fichas hasta puede que lo convenzas para no tomar el antídoto.

—Kazuya, por favor, no sigas —le pidió. Incluso su mirada le rogaba para que parara—. Les agradezco lo que hicieron, pero no era necesario. Las cosas estaban bien del modo en que se encontraban antes —ya había aceptado el fracaso de aquel afecto unilateral, y aunque le pesaba, estaba bien con ello; porque al contemplarlo como el imposible que era, jamás ansió ni anhelaría nada más allá que la compañía que tenía cada vez que regresaba al cuartel del Shinsengumi. Eso era todo lo que ella esperaba y lo que recibía. Por lo que ahora sólo debía seguir preservando ese deseo hasta que retornara a la normalidad y entonces podría decirle adiós.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Bonito viernes! Ojalá hayan ido a la iglesia a limpiar sus pecados porque ya les traje el fic ilegal que nos asegura un sitio muy especial en el infierno XD Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**V**

**Distance**

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto? —cuestionó a quien le había dejado un par de viejos y arrugados billetes sobre la palma de su mano. ¿Para qué se supone que era esa miseria de dinero? ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo con un cinismo que comenzaba a cabrearle?

—Es para que arregles la patrulla que estropeaste tan deliberadamente —versó el de cabellos oscuros, sin despegar su atención de él. ¿Es qué se podía ser tan descarado?

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien la dejó en semejante estado —sentenciaba Hijikata con una mirada que daba muy mala leche. Es que se estaba aguantando las ganas de mandarlo a que se rajara las entrañas.

—No seas tacaño —le reprendía la menor de los tres—. Por tu culpa nos hemos tenido que regresar al cuartel en un taxi —le recordó por si se le había olvidado.

—Ya estaba totalmente defectuosa —se defendió. Pero fue en vano. Su hermana ya estaba clavándole esa linda mirada en todo su ser, como un agudo puñal—. Pagaré, pero que quede claro que esa cosa ya estaba vieja y en sus últimas —liberó de la bolsa derecha de su pantalón un bonito y regordete fajo de billetes—. Estoy seguro de que con esto te alcanzará perfectamente.

—Ey, ¿por qué un mocoso como tú anda con tanto dinero encima? —¿es que no se le podía contentar con nada? ¿Siempre tenía que quejarse de algo?—. No quiero tu asqueroso dinero obtenido de manera ilegal.

—Yo me gano mi dinero honradamente, así como tú —se cruzó de bazos, indignado—. Si no quieres el dinero allá tú, pero no estés quejándote de tu patrulla.

—Tsk... Si serás —últimamente estaba superando sus propias marcas de paciencia. Pero siempre era así cuando ese Yato estaba cerca, y más en compañía de su hermano mayor.

—Ya, ya, cálmense ambos —se metió entre los dos porque habían reducido su distancia y porque ambos ya tenían sus armas a la mano—. Ya es bastante tarde como para que armen un jaleo a la entrada del cuartel.

—Agradécele a mi hermanita el que te haya salvado de una horrible humillación —el tono en que pronunció cada palabra tenía como cometido el incitar a Hijikata a pelear.

—Parece que te han malcriado demasiado y necesitas que alguien te haga poner los pies sobre el suelo —estipulaba el moreno, con una ancha sonrisa, de esas que poseían pizcas de sadismo y egocentrismo; sí, ambos estaban más que dispuestos a iniciar una trifurca allí mismo con tal de callar al otro.

—¡He dicho que paren par de una buena vez! —exclamó con énfasis para que esos dos le escucharan y desistieran de la estúpida idea de enfrentarse allí mismo—. Ya deja de provocarlo innecesariamente.

—Por esta vez desistiré, pero tendré mi enfrentamiento —eso era una amenaza en regla—. Regresaré con Kyohei y después dejaremos la Tierra. Así que te visitaremos después de que nos hayamos desocupado de nuestra nueva misión —comunicaba para Oyuki. Incluso había acariciado su cabeza con cierto cariño—. Hijikata, cuida de mi hermana. Si algo le pasa haré realidad el deseo más ferviente de mi sádico tío.

—Espero que jamás logres completar esa misión para no tener que verte ni a ti ni a tu fastidioso hermano por un largo tiempo —momento de ser lo más sincero posible—. Dile al imbécil de tu tío que su deseo no va a volverse realidad y que se busque otros pasatiempos —había sido tan estresante su noche que no le importó sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo; necesitaba más que nunca de los efectos milagrosos de la nicotina—. Sólo tienes permitido regresar cuando tengas el antídoto.

—¿Qué has dicho Hijikata? ¿Que no regrese nunca más? ¿Y qué pasará entonces con el antídoto?—decía Kazuya con fingida sorpresa mientras avanzaba hacia la salida del cuartel ignorando las maldiciones que el Vice Comandante del Shinsengumi le lanzaba—. Y yo que pensaba que querías volver a ser una pasa en conserva, pero si tu deseo es quedarte como estás, lo respetaré —soltó, sonriéndole, antes de desplazarse entre los tejados cercanos, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la oscuridad de la ciudad.

—¡Ey maldito mocoso, regresa aquí mismo! ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldigo el día en que me pareció buena idea dejarte entrar al cuartel! —gritar no iba a lograr que el Yato regresara, pero por lo menos lo desahogaría un poco; bueno, eso es lo que él creía.

—_Y eso pasa siempre que se vuelven a ver _—suspiró, resignada y apenada por las actitudes tan infantiles de quien en teoría debería ser más maduro porque le llevaba dos años.

—¿Cómo es que tu hermana y tú soportan a ese par? —ellas eran tan opuestas a sus idiotas hermanos mayores.

—Se dejan querer aunque no lo crea —eran su propia sangre y aunque fueran traviesos la mayor parte del tiempo, los amaba—. Aunque hay veces en que sí tengo que ponerles un alto porque cruzan la línea...Justo como lo han hecho con la bromita de las pociones de rejuvenecimiento —un largo y cansado suspiro abandonó su cuerpo—. De nuevo, lo siento.

—Tú no has tenido nada que ver. Ellos son los que han fraguado todo esto, por lo que no debes pedir perdón por lo que ellos han hecho —pronunció con tranquilidad, mirándole de soslayo, percatándose de que había algo que estaba intranquilizándola; algo que iba más allá de los problemas ocasionados por sus hermanos—. ¿Hay algo más que te esté preocupando?

—¿Ah? —se sobresaltó un poco ante su inesperado cuestionamiento. ¿Es que estaba siendo demasiado transparente o él había aprendido a leerla mejor de lo que ella creía? ¿Qué gesto podría estarle mostrando para que él llegara a tal conclusión?—. Bueno, cosas como estas me hacen pensar en los líos en los que esos dos podrían meterse cuando asuman por completo las riendas del negocio familiar —y no estaba mintiéndole; sólo no estaba contándole del todo los motivos por el que se sentía angustiada en ese momento—. No debería ser tan pesimista.

—Esos dos podrán ser cualquier cosa, menos débiles y estúpidos cuando de enfrentarse a un enemigo se trata —prendió su encendedor y le dio vida al segundo cigarrillo de la noche—.Además, nunca estarán solos, tendrán gente a su alrededor. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —fueron sus sinceras y alentadoras palabras para la joven Yato—. No olvides que tienen a ese ejército de bestias a su servicio, por lo que yo me preocuparía más por los pobres diablos que tuvieran la desgracia de enfrentarlos —jamás borraría de su memoria el trabajo tan impecable y espeluznante que todas esas criaturas realizaron hace tantos años atrás durante aquella destructiva y desagradable cruzada de venganza en la que terminó envuelto junto al Shinsengumi.

—En eso tiene mucha razón —sonrió, agradecida por sus palabras de ánimo. Pero también aquella amabilidad parecía empezar a trabajar en su contra. ¿Cómo es que ese gesto que tanto le caracterizaba empezaba a pesarle tanto?—. Gracias.

—Ahora entremos. Ya casi es media noche y tenemos que levantarnos temprano —y de ese modo ambos entraron sin más que decir.

Hijikata jamás había sido fanático de ser el centro de atención. Él siempre había optado por poseer un perfil bajo para moverse en completo silencio. Sin embargo, era algo que no podía tener de vuelta sin importar cuanto lo deseara; toda la gente que lo conocía hablaba sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su cuerpo, sobre ese repentino rejuvenecimiento. Había quienes lo miraban con anonadamiento, como si esperaran a que les revelara su secreto, otros más lo catalogaban como un idiota vanidoso que atentaba contra las leyes de la naturaleza y otro grupo igual de selecto, encabezado por mujeres, lo consideraban como lo mejor que podría haber pasado dentro del Shinsengumi.

—Tsk... ¿Qué tanto miran y cuchichean? —¿es que ya ni siquiera podía salir a patrullar sin terminar mosqueado por la manera en que la gente se comportaba a su alrededor? Y es que lo peor es que se trataba de completos extraños que nada tenían que ver con él.

—En cierto modo, es normal que esto pase —su acompañante veía por instantes a quienes hablaban por lo bajo mientras miraban con poca discreción al moreno—. De un día para otro usted volvió a lucir como alguien de veinticinco sin explicación aparente.

—Pues explicación tiene —poseía hasta nombre, rostro y domicilio—. Pero no voy a estarle aclarando a todos lo que ha sucedido.

—Si la gente se enterara de que existe una pócima como esa, se volverían locos intentando conseguirla.

—Mejor evitar esa clase de líos —Edo y todo el país enloquecerían por hacerse de un elixir como ese—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, todo está demasiado aburrido por aquí —se detuvieron justo a la entrada del popular barrio rojo; ese territorio no era transitado por los policías del Shinsengumi a menos que la situación lo requiriera.

—Ahora deberíamos ir hacia el noroeste —proponía la Yato mientras sujetaba un mapa entre sus manos y tachaba los lugares en los que ya habían estado.

—¿Por qué tan solito por aquí? ¿Qué le parece si le hacemos un poco de compañía?

—No seas tímido. No te haremos nada que no te vaya a gustar —pronunciaban dos bellas y atrevidas jovencitas que habían percibido en Hijikata un cliente potencial por lo que no dudaron en acercarse a su persona y tomarlo del brazo; estaban tan acarameladas y pegadas al pelinegro que era obvio que deseaban convencerlo valiéndose de sus atributos naturales.

—¿Ah? Pero, ¿de dónde salieron? —la pelinegra parpadeaba perpleja ante la escenita que tenía frente a ella. Es que solamente se había distraído unos segundos y de repente habían aparecido esas mujeres como si de generación espontánea se tratara.

—Están equivocadas —se apartó de ellas con rapidez y maestría. No sería bien visto que un agente de la ley estuviera con mujeres de tan dudosa reputación—. Yo no busco esa clase de servicios y mucho menos en un sitio como este.

—_¡Exacto! Él no es esa clase de hombres que se dejan embaucar por una falda bonita _—Oyuki tenía una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que había visto.

—Vamos, ¡no seas tan frío con nosotras!

—No nos trates de esa manera tan indiferente —había que darles crédito de que le ponían empeño para convencerlo.

—Chicas, será mejor que desistan de una buena vez porque no lograrán por ningún medio que ese hombre pruebe las mieles de Yoshiwara —ambos conocían a la rubia que había llegado y les saludaba con una amplia sonrisa mientras liberaba el humo de su finísima pipa—. Este hombre está destinado a ser enterrado en vida para que en un futuro sea alabado como un santo —no, de ninguna manera se encontraba hablando bien de su persona; más bien se encontraba echándole tierra de manera indirecta. Sí, lo estaba humillante frente a esas dos cortesanas que lo voltearon a ver incrédulas y poco les faltó para reírse en su cara.

—¡Maldita, ¿pero de qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué carajo me están viendo con lástima?! ¡Dejen de reírse maldita sea! —vociferó exaltado y tan fuerte como le era posible. Y es que lo peor es que aquello había provocado un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas de lo insultado que se sentía en ese preciso instante—. Las voy a asesinar.

—_¿Que se volverá un santo? ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? ¿Será por todo el bien que le ha hecho a Edo? _—se cuestionó a sí misma en busca de una respuesta.

—Oh, pero si eres tú Oyuki —la rubia pasó monumental de la rabieta del policía y se postró frente a la Yato—. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer —elogió a quien recién había salido de sus pensamientos—. No cabe duda de que has heredado los buenos genes de tu madre y abuelas.

—Tsukuyo, qué alegría volver a verte —le saludó con cordialidad. A simple vista parecía que ambas se llevaban de maravilla—. ¿Todo tranquilo por aquí?

—Tanto que me están saliendo raíces por no hacer nada—decía con burla—. Después de todo lo que vivimos hace años no deberíamos ser tan malagradecidos con esta época de paz.

—Bueno, siempre podemos tener momentos divertidos como los de hace un año mientras celebrábamos el cumpleaños de la tía Moka —le hizo recordar a la rubia—. Aquellas cortesanas fueron las más hermosas y populares de toda la noche —dijo. Y acto siguiente ya se encontraba carcajeándose de lo lindo en compañía de la Cortesana de la Muerte.

—Todavía conservo las fotos de aquella noche —estaba secándose las lágrimas de aquel momento tan divertido—. Aunque esa noche también te hiciste de admiradores —le hizo saber—. Muchos pensaron que eras una cortesana más y hasta preguntaban en cuánto salía una noche contigo...Pero fueron escuchados por tus hermanos.

—Jamás me enteré de eso. Pero si lo que dices es cierto, eso explicaría el motivo por el que la fiesta terminó con algunos tipos huyendo a toda marcha, como si los persiguiera la muerta —comentó tras hacer memoria.

—Así que ya sabes, si un día te aburres de trabajar para la policía serás más que bienvenida a Yoshiwara —nada como una invitación laboral sin fecha de caducidad—. Hinowa y yo nos encargaremos de convertirte en la cortesana número uno de todo Edo. Ningún hombre se resistirá a tus encantos.

—Para el carro, Cortesana de la Muerte —ambas se giraron hacia el pelinegro. Estaban tan absortas en su charla que se habían olvidado de que Hijikata se encontraba allí—. Voy a arrestarte por querer inducir a una menor de edad a realizar actividades ilícitas —lo peor es que ya tenía unas esposas en manos.

—Pero si Oyuki ya no es menor de edad. Ella ya cumplió los dieciocho años de edad. Por lo que el cargo no procedería por esa vía.

—Tal vez en el espacio exterior ese sea el caso, no obstante, en la Tierra la mayoría de edad se alcanza hasta los veinte años —sentenció de manera intransigente—. Así que te arrestaré.

—Vamos Hijikata-san, Tsukuyo solamente está bromeando. Ella no hablaba en serio sobre convertirme en cortesana —decía al mismo tiempo que se encontraba empujando al hombre por la espalda para alejarlo de Yoshiwara y la rubia—. Mejor sigamos patrullando o se nos hará tarde.

—¡Pero!

—¡Que ella no lo decía en serio!—bendita fuerza de Yato que le permitía empujar al hombre sin el menor de los esfuerzos—. Hagamos cumplir la ley en otro lado.

Recorrieron unos cuantos barrios más antes de detenerse frente al establecimiento favorito del pelinegro; había llegado el momento de recargar energías y descansar un poco después de la pequeña faena.

—Este día sabe especialmente mejor —felicitaba Hijikata al cocinero tras darle un par de probadas a su arroz bañado en mayonesa—. Cada vez te estás superando más y más a ti mismo.

—Y el takoyaki también está delicioso —la Yato veía entusiasmada su plato con la orden de bolitas de pulpo recién salidas; olían tan bien que le era imposible contenerse por más tiempo.

—Toma —le había pasado aquel condimento que era tan sagrado para él. Por lo visto la pelinegra amaba agregarle más mayonesa a ese platillo.

—Podría comer esto todos los días y no me hartaría nunca de ello —¿qué podía ser mejor que el sabor del pulpo y la mayonesa? Nada desde su punto de vista.

—Señorita, si hiciera eso, toda esa grasa se le iría a las caderas y engordaría horriblemente —advertía el cocinero—. Y así no podría conseguirse un buen hombre.

—Ese es un buen punto...—¿por qué aquello que amaba tanto comer también tenía el poder de hacerle tanto daño?

—Viejo, ella todavía es muy joven para estarse preocupando sobre su figura y sobre los hombres —expresaba Toshirou tras haber terminado con su plato de arroz—. Así que puede comer todo lo que quiera sin remordimiento alguno.

—_Ey, eso me alegra y me entristece a la vez _—y para aliviar su pesar habría de pedir otra orden de bolas de pulpo.

—Toshirou, ¡qué sorpresa! —ambos pelinegros voltearon hacia atrás y depositaron su atención en quien había entrado. Ambos conocían a la mujer en cuestión, pero no al chico que estaba a su lado—. De modo que los rumores eran ciertos —la castaña ya estaba frente a ambos—. Cuando los escuché creí que eran meras habladurías, pero ahora que te veo —era tan evidente el entusiasmo y la felicidad que reflejaban sus pupilas mientras estaban puestas en él.

—Todo se debió a un accidente. Por lo que todo esto es temporal —no profundizaría más de lo debido.

—Cualquier otra persona estaría más que agradecida por recobrar su juventud —Maiko se sentó en el asiento que permanecía desocupado al lado del moreno. Parecía estar dispuesta a iniciar una larga charla con Hijikata.

—_Con todo lo que había pasado con Hijikata-san y la pócima me había olvidado por completo de ella y de sus intenciones _—llevó su atención hacia su plato de comida. Por ahora se concentraría en ponerles mayonesa extra—. _Ahora se ve incluso más emocionada y motivada que cuando me pidió ayuda. Aunque es obvio el por qué del cambio de actitud. Ahora Hijikata-san es joven y bien pa..._—cortó de tajo el tren de pensamientos. No estaba bien que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos.

—Por cierto, él es un alumno mío. Está aprendiendo a cocinar conmigo en mi restaurante —la Yato se limitaba a escuchar. No tenía interés en el joven—. Su nombre es Hideki Imamura —les presentó—. Él es Hijikata Toshirou y su aprendiz, Oyuki-chan.

—Encantado de conocerlos —ambos pelinegros se giraron a ver al joven de rojizos cabellos y castañas pupilas.

—Vamos, no seas tímido, toma asiento. Cenaremos aquí —invitaba la castaña. El chico solamente halló un sitio libre y era justamente al lado de la Yato—. Oyuki-chan y tú son de la misma edad, por lo que de seguro se llevarán muy bien.

—_Esperen un momento...¿Cómo que nos llevaremos bien? ¿Qué está queriendo insinuarme con eso? _—vio por el rabillo a la mujer y lo único que obtuvo fue una seña de amor y paz. ¿Cómo debía interpretar aquello? ¿Es que le estaba haciendo el favor de presentarle a un chico para que pudiera echarse de novio?—. _Yo no recuerdo haberle pedido ayuda para conseguirme un hombre._

—Veo que el takoyaki te gusta mucho —esas dos órdenes que estaban servidas en el plato de la pelinegra la delataban—. Es bastante rico. Aunque tal vez te has pasado un poco con la mayonesa .

—A mí me gustan de este modo. Tienen mejor sabor —sólo para que la criticara con ganas les habría de poner un poco más antes de seguir comiendo tranquilamente.

—Supongo que un día de estos debería probarlo —pidió un ramen bien cargado de carne que no demoró en ser colocado en su puesto—. Y dime, ¿eres oriunda de esta ciudad?

—No —¿a qué venía que quisiera saber sobre su vida?

—Significa entonces que eres una extranjera —sorbió unos cuantos fideos antes de proseguir con su plática—. Eso lo explica todo —aquello la confundió al punto de encararle—. No hay chicas tan bonitas como tú en la ciudad.

—No me considero de esa manera —de nuevo su interés era su comida—. _¿De verdad está coqueteándome? No puedo creer que use un viejo truco como ese _—miró rápidamente hacia su derecha, justo donde permanecía el pelinegro fumando un poco mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que la castaña le decía—. _Tal vez lo aprendió de ella._

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? Aunque bueno, luces bastante joven, así que de seguro sigues en la escuela.

—Trabajo —lo hacía tanto en la Tierra como en el espacio exterior—. Laboro en el negocio familiar.

—Entonces, ¿en qué se ocupan tus padres? —quiso saber.

—Somos comerciantes de productos varios —y en cierto modo lo eran—. Mercantilizamos tanto en la Tierra como fuera de ella.

—Suena bastante interesante, aunque peligroso —lo que él no sabía era que los peligrosos eran su familia y no las transacciones que llevaban a cabo—. Por cierto, ¿hay algo que te guste tanto o más que el takoyaki?

—Las medusas.

—¿Las...medusas? —estaba totalmente desconcertado. Hasta donde él sabía a las chicas de su edad les gustaban las rosas, los chocolates, los hombres detallistas y bien parecidos; todo menos esos animales extraños y venenosos.

—Las medusas son uno de los organismos multicelulares más antiguos del planeta. Son incluso más antiguas que los dinosaurios —informó para quien no captaba la magnificencia de esos seres—. Se pueden clonar, nunca se enredan. Y no olvidemos que son criaturas hermosas —estaba tan entusiasmada hablando de esos seres que poco o nada le interesaba que aquel adolescente no comprendiera su amor hacia esos animales acuáticos.

—Pero son peligrosas...

—Al año asesinan a más personas que los mismos tiburones —porque si buscaba datos certeros ella los tenía—. Y algunas especies son más letales conforme tienen más años de vida.

—Creo que están llevándose de maravilla —exponía Maiko para quien bebía tranquilamente un poco de sake.

—Me parece que es todo lo contrario —él veía a una Yato comiendo felizmente mientras hablaba sobre aquel tema que tanto le apasionaba y que prácticamente nadie entendía, y que solía incomodar a quienes le escuchaban. Él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese fanatismo por lo que podía escucharlo sin extrañarse; podría decirse que ella hacía lo mismo cuando él se ponía a enumerarle las razones por las que la mayonesa era el el mejor condimento sobre la faz de la Tierra—. Luce como alguien que quiere salir corriendo —lo supo con certeza en cuanto Oyuki sacó su celular—. _Ha empezado a mostrarle todo su álbum fotográfico de medusas..._

—Creo que se me está haciendo un poco parte. Así que me pasaré a retirar —el pelirrojo se había puesto de pie. Hasta había dejado el dinero correspondiente—. Ha sido un gusto el conocerte, y espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver —la Yato parpadeó extrañada ante la actitud del chico. ¿En dónde estaba su fuerte interés por cortejarla?— ¡Adiós! _¡Es muy hermosa pero es muy extraña! ¡No puedo salir con una mujer a la que le gustan esas cosas gelatinosas! _—y la profecía de Hijikata se hizo realidad.

—La gente jamás entiende lo geniales que son las medusas.

—He escuchado que en algunos lados se comen. Deben saber bien con mayonesa.

—Hijikata-san, no diga cosas como esas por favor —le regañó. Incluso había optado por mirarlo para acentuar su llamada de atención—. ¿Quién puede ver esas cositas y pensar en comérselas?

—Jamás he probado una, pero deben saber bien como cualquier otro producto de mar—sintió esa miradilla inquisidora y sonrió con burla—. Es obvio que jamás me comería algo como eso. Principalmente porque me podría morir en el proceso.

—Mejor coma takoyaki —deslizó su plato hacia su puesto. Allí todavía había tres bolitas con mucha mayonesa.

—Si sabes que no te las vas a acabar no deberías pedir tantas —¿en verdad le estaba regañando cuando ella sólo quería ser compartida?

—Pues me emocioné —se justificó—. Cómaselas y problema resuelto.

—Mañana ayudarás a preparar el desayuno como castigo por desperdiciar la comida —¿ahora la estaba castigando? ¿Es que el mundo era así de injusto?—. Eso te enseñará a no pedir más de la cuenta —sus celestes pupilas estaban puestas en ella y en nadie más por lo que le resultaban intimidantes, pero no porque le provocaran miedo, sino porque le despertaban un sentimiento totalmente diferente, pero igualmente vergonzoso y abrumador.

—Está bien —no deseaba sentirse de esa manera. No quería experimentar aquella opresión sobre su pecho al tener toda su atención puesta en ella. No debería permitirse a sí misma experimentar algo más allá de lo que estaba permitido. No podía dejar que su mundo sufriera tales vuelcos con situaciones tan ordinarias. No debía y sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiendo más de lo que debería.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Buenas noches! Yo sé que es tarde para andar subiendo cosas a la red, pero ya saben, una no puede terminar siempre temprano un capítulo. Pero bueno, vayamos a lo que importa; disfruten y esperemos vernos pronto en la siguiente actualización.

**VI**

**Falling**

Su día había comenzado bruscamente con una alarma sonando antes de que el astro rey se asomara en el cielo para llenarlos a todos con su cálida luz. Y prosiguió con su incursión al comedor del cuartel donde tendría que seguir las instrucciones de la cocinera principal para llevar a cabo la tarea a la que había sido sentenciada la noche anterior.

Supuso que sería una tarea relativamente sencilla, nada comparado con los duros entrenamientos que vivía a diario bajo la tutela de su padre y de sus hermanos. No obstante, parecía que había sido demasiado ingenua, demasiado positiva sobre los menesteres que involucran la elaboración del alimento más sagrado del día.

—Creo que la mejor forma en la que puedes ayudarnos es que te encargues de lavar los platos —estipulaba la mujer de mayor rango jerárquico dentro de la cocina; la misma que había notado los nulos dotes culinarios de la muchachita que había sido mandada para echarles una mano.

—Tal vez si te metieras a un curso intensivo de cocina aprenderías a hacerlo bien —comentaba la que estaba a cargo de la elaboración de la sopa miso.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de ello...—tal vez no podía preparar un huevo sin salarlo o quemarlo, pero al menos lavaba magníficamente bien la vajilla hasta el punto que rechinaba de limpia—. _Parece que simple y llanamente no nací para elaborar cosas saladas..._

—Bueno, cuando encuentre un hombre al que quiera conquistar, aprenderá en un dos por tres —aquella mujer le tenía una fe impresionante, más de la que ella misma se tenía.

—Y hablando de hombres —pareciera que la hora del cuchicheo había llegado al fin—, ¿qué piensan del Vice Comandante?

—Que no cabe duda de que tuvo sus años mozos.

—Pensar que se veía de ese modo siendo joven —la Yato se limitó a escucharlas en silencio. No había nada raro que se pusieran a hablar sobre la rejuvenecida apariencia del moreno—. Aunque lo más increíble es que siendo tan apuesto no se haya casado nunca.

—¿Será posible que sea del otro lado? —interrogaba una de ellas con cierta curiosidad—. Pero si fuera de ese modo resultaría un verdadero desperdicio.

—_¡Claro que no es del otro bando! _—replicaba Oyuki desde la protección de sus pensamientos—. _Aunque recuerdo que durante algunos años se extendieron rumores de que mantenía una dudosa relación con Sakata-san. Pero no creo que eso sea cierto. Probablemente sólo querían perjudicarlo._

—Pues esa es una duda que podemos despejar rápidamente —eso sonaba a una propuesta interesante por lo que el resto prestó atención a lo que tenía que decirles—. Tal vez con una invitación a salir o un poco de coqueteo.

—Indudablemente eso es algo que sólo una jovencita como tú dirías —soltó un suspiro quien resultaba ser la mayor de las cuatro mujeres que se encargaban de la cocina—. A mi edad a lo único que puedo aspirar es a un cuarentón desempleado.

—Bien, eso nos deja a nosotras tres en la competencia —expresaba la otra chica que rozaba los veinte y tantos—. Chicas, debemos prometer que será una competencia sana.

—_¿Y a qué hora se supone que estará listo el desayuno si se la viven cuchicheando en vez de ponerse a trabajar? _—porque allí la única que se encontraba haciendo algo era ella. Hasta las cazuelas de la cena de ayer estaban relucientes—. _Además, Hijikata-san ya está siendo asediado por otra mujer. E irónicamente también es cocinera._

—Ey Oyuki-chan —genial, lo que le faltaba, que la quisieran meter en su charla sobre Hijikata.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —se giró hacia el círculo que habían formado las féminas mientras secaba sus manos.

—Cuéntanos cómo mantienes tu piel tan blanca y pulcra.

—Y siempre he querido preguntarlo, ¿tu cabello es natural o te lo rizas? —¿aquellas preguntas podrían ser consideradas como invasivas o es que no estaba acostumbrada a que le cuestionaran al respecto de su apariencia?

—Ah... Todos en mi familia somos de piel blanca. Es prácticamente genético —era del Clan Yato después de todo y era una característica física muy distintiva que todos poseían—.Y sobre lo otro, mi cabello es natural. Lo he heredado de mi abuela materna.

—Y debes ser una experta conquistando chicos.

—_¿En qué se han basado para llegar a semejante conclusión? _—quería huir pero a sus espaldas se hallaba el lavabo y a su alrededor estaban todas esas cocineras—. Creo que me tienen en un concepto de lo más equivocado.

—Bueno, bueno, eso no importa —la Yato tenía un mal presentimiento—. Tú eres la más allegada a Hijikata-san, por lo que debes conocer sus gustos mejor que nadie —fue entonces cuando la pelinegra experimentó una especie de déjà vu—. Sería grandioso que nos ayudaras un poco.

—Me temo que eso no estaría nada bien —todas se quedaron expectantes ante lo dicho—. Si realmente están interesadas en Hijikata-san, entonces tienen que poner todo su empeño y tiempo para conocerlo y conquistarlo. No pueden depender de que alguien les facilite todo ello o entonces no será significativa la conquista —estipuló seriamente, cruzándose de brazos, viendo a cada una de las chicas—. _Ya tengo suficiente con esa mujer para que ustedes también me estén hostigando de esa manera._

Ese día ella había aprendido una valiosa lección: nunca en su vida pedir más de lo que va a comerse porque el castigo a cumplir era algo que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir de nuevo. Y es que ni ella misma se hubiera imaginado que ser la lavavajillas humana del Shinsengumi sería una tarea tan extenuante; lo único bueno que había sacado de todo aquello es que podía desayunar con toda la calma del mundo en el vacío comedor.

—Para ser alguien que fue explotada laboralmente por varias horas no te ves con mucho apetito —¿en qué momento había aparecido el castaño? ¿Por qué sostenía un tazón de arroz con dos huevos estrellados encima como si fuera el mejor acompañamiento? ¿Por qué no comía como el resto de gente normal?

—Al menos siéntate y deja de comer parado —criticó a quien llevaba el título de primo—. Y no es que no tenga hambre, es únicamente que...

—No te gusta el arroz blanco con verduras y natto —terminó la frase el joven Yato tras tomar asiento frente a ella—. Puedo intercambiar mi arroz con el tuyo —y ella puso mala cara ante el hecho de que su platillo llevaba dos huevos crudos encima—. Lamento mucho que mi comida de pobre no sea de tu agrado —dramatizó.

—Es culpa de mi madre. Ella siempre nos daba comida bien cocida para desayunar —era el momento de culpar de su quisquilloso paladar a su progenitora—. Nos mal acostumbró.

—¿Todavía siguen aquí? —no era el cuestionamiento el que les hizo trasladar su atención hacia su derecha, sino quien lo emitió.

—Hijikata —saludaba el castaño animadamente al mayor—. Estábamos terminando de desayunar.

—Sí, estábamos a nada de acabar —pronunciaba Oyuki que mirada el plato de arroz que no quería comerse por nada del mundo—. _¿Cómo puede a la gente gustarle algo como esto? No solamente es pegajoso, sino también tiene un olor horrible _—de olisquear la soja fermentada se le revolvía el estómago—. _Preferiría cometer sepukku antes de comerme esto._

—¿Es que no piensas comerte eso? —demonios, la persona que no debía, había visto que todavía quedaba algo sin comer en su charola.

—Bien, la verdad es que yo...—ya casi se estaba imaginando el castigo que le daría por ser melindrosa.

—No se lo ha comido porque —dejó de entendérsele por la sencilla razón de que se había atragantado todo el arroz con natto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Se lo había guardado a Ryouta. A él le encanta y pensé que le gustaría comerlo —¿para qué eran los primos sino son para sacarse de apuros cuando era necesario?—. _Te prometo que te compraré aquella figura de acción que te hace falta para completar tu colección._

—Bien, ya que terminaron, síganme —demandó para ambos Yato tras dirigirse hacia la salida. Los dos le siguieron con notoria curiosidad.

—¿Para qué nos requieres? —curioseaba el mayor de la familia Okita.

—Tal vez necesita apoyo para una misión importante —concluía la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Algo que la fuerza de simples terrícolas no es capaz de afrontar —era obvio que la sangre del gran Clan Yato corría con sus venas y se manifestaba con fuerza en su persona—. Sin ofender Hijikata. Tu fuerza está por arriba del promedio.

—De los pocos seres humanos que son capaces de encarar a los Amanto de nuestra especie —elogiaba Oyuki a quien solamente les ofertaba una vista de su espalda—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haremos?

—Necesito que se encarguen de una importante misión —se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza que llevaba al cuarto que se empleaba la mayor parte de tiempo para las reuniones importantes que tenía el Shinsengumi y los volteó a ver antes de abrir—. Les daré esta tarea porque confío en ambos —ese par se miraron y sonrieron, se sentían dichosos por tal honor.

Toshirou abrió y le permitió a ambos entrar para contemplar la importante misión de la que tendrían que hacerse cargo. ¿Qué es lo que les esperaría tras aquella puerta de madera?

—¿Ah? ¿Unos niños? —pronunciaron simultáneamente al ver a los infantes que debían estar rondando los diez años de edad. Y al examinarlos con cuidado notaron que poseían celeste mirar y estaban hechos unos rubiales naturales; y si no era suficiente para que fueran llamativos, sus ropajes excéntricos harían el resto.

—Son el príncipe y la princesa del planeta Kobito —les informaba Hijikata a esos dos que continuaban perplejos—. Han venido de visita a la Tierra porque quieren conocer un poco de la cultura y el modo de vida que tenemos aquí, por lo que los han mandado directamente con nosotros.

—_Siempre le terminan pasando esta clase de cosas al Shinsengumi _—pensaron ambos en cuanto terminaron de escucharlo.

—Y ya que ustedes dos son los más jóvenes y responsables de todo este sitio son más que perfectos para encargarse de este asunto —ellos ya sospechaban su destino en cuanto vieron a los rubios pero esperaban a que la vida les sonriera un poco y las cosas terminaran de otro modo; pero no—. Sólo será por este día.

—_No quiero cuidar a dos mocosos de la realeza. Ya tengo suficiente con mis hermanos como para lidiar con más._

—_Nunca he cuidado niños en toda mi vida, pero debe ser igual que alimentar a las mascotas de mi madre._

—Cuando esto termine los recompensaré con lo que quieran —les ofreció como incentivo porque sabía perfectamente que no deseaban cumplir una tarea tan tediosa y aburrida. Ni él querría hacerlo.

—¿Que tal invitarnos a comer a donde nosotros queramos? Puede ser justamente cuando terminemos —proponía Ryouta con una enorme sonrisa de regocijo en sus labios—. ¿No crees que es una gran idea, Oyuki?

—Jamás se puede rechazar la comida gratis —hasta ella podía llegar a ser una amante de la gastronomía.

—Suena a un precio justo —Hijikata estaba de acuerdo con sus términos inclusive si significaba vaciar toda su quincena en llenarle los estómagos a esos dos—. Se los encargo. Mientras seguiré con todo el papeleo que Kondo-san dejó acumulándose desde el mes pasado —su semblante de molestia ponía en manifiesto el hastío que sentía de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer—. Nos vemos luego —salió de allí, dejándole con aquellas bendiciones espaciales.

—Hola pequeños —la Yato se agachó frente a los tímidos y callados Amanto. Lucían tan humanos como ellos y el resto de la población mundial—. Él es Ryouta y yo soy Oyuki. Por este día nos encargaremos de cuidar de ustedes y mostrarles algunas cosas interesantes que se hacen aquí en la Tierra.

—Si se portan bien les daremos a probar algunas golosinas populares que tenemos por aquí.

—Mi nombre es Maki y él es Goto —presentaba la niña con una dulce sonrisa para el par de adolescentes—. Nos gustaría conocer el cuartel del Shinsengumi —pedía.

—Debe ser un sitio de lo más entretenido.

—No deberían tener expectativas tan altas —les dijo Ryouta. No estaba bien ilusionar a los niños—. Este sitio es sumamente aburrido, especialmente para los de su edad.

—Oye, aquí pasan cosas divertidas de vez en cuando. Por lo que no les digas esa clase de cosas —le codeó por su comentario indebido.

—A ti solamente te parece entretenido porque estás embelesada por Hjii- —esta vez el codazo fue con mucho más fuera, logrando que el castaño se doblara del dolor—. Ugh... ¿Es así cómo le pagas a tu primo más guapo y carismático que te saque de apuros cuando no te quieres comer tus vegetales? —era válido para él reprocharle después de todas las buenas acciones que había hecho por ella.

—Los llevaré a dar un recorrido por todo el cuartel. Así que síganme —miró a los dos rubios y después abrió la puerta—. Vamos Ryouta, no seas perezoso y ven con nosotros.

—_¡Ha pasado totalmente del tena! ¡Es idéntica a mi sádico tío! _—caminó hacia ella no porque quisiera, sino porque le había dado su palabra a Hijikata—. Llevémoslos primero a la sala de interrogación y a los calabazos.

—Se trata de que disfruten de su estadía en el Shinsengumi no que queden traumatizados por el resto de sus vidas —le discutió.

—Por nosotros no hay ningún problema.

—No somos niños para nada frágiles —aseguraba Goto de lo más entusiasta—. Queremos saber cómo se imparte la justicia aquí en la Tierra.

—¿Ves? Todos en el fondo son algo sádicos.

—Deja de hacerle caso a lo que tu padre te dice —le pidió.

Visitar la sala de interrogatorio no les tomó demasiado tiempo ni tampoco se hizo mucho hincapié en aquello. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron en el área de celdas, ese par se veía de lo más interesados en observar cada detalle que allí había.

—Esta ciudad debe ser de lo más pacífica porque no hay ningún criminal encerrado aquí —comentaba Maki con cierta decepción—. Pero eso es bueno. Habla muy bien del cuerpo policíaco.

—En nuestro planeta natal los criminales son pulverizados después de que son detenidos —ilustraba el niño, viendo fijamente el interior de una de las celdas que habían allí—. De esa manera se le da una lección a todos los miembros de nuestra sociedad de que los delitos poseen graves consecuencias.

—Oye, ¿no es algo tenebroso que unos niñatos hablen sobre la tiranía de su planeta como si estuvieran hablándonos sobre el clima? —Ryouta veía con otra perspectiva a ese par de Amanto.

—Pero aquí no hacemos nada de eso —les aclaraba la pelinegra—. No somos tan poco ortodoxos.

—Y por eso estamos sorprendidos de que el índice delictivo sea tan bajo en esta ciudad aun cuando sus medidas correctivas son tan flexibles —la rubia lucía admirada ante tal hecho—. Hay tantas cosas por aprender de su planeta y de todos ustedes.

—Aunque hay un tema que es mucho más apremiante que ese.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y ese cuál sería? —curioseaba el castaño. La verdad es que ese par estaba resultando ser de lo más interesantes pese a ser solamente niños.

—¡...! ¡E-Espera...! Eso...—exclamó cortadamente la Yato antes de voltearse hacia atrás y encontrarse con la absoluta nada—. Juro que...—no podía haber alucinado, no cuando se había sentido de lo más real.

—No fuiste la única que lo sintió...—Ryouta había reaccionado del mismo modo. Habían estado tan coordinados que les resultaba aterrador—. Realmente nos han...—ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando de nuevo experimentó el agravio que le impulsó a girarse hacia la dirección de donde había provenido aquello—. ¡Realmente nos han tocado el culo! —estaba pegado contra la pared al lado de quien también había pasado por tal desfachatez. Ambos habían sido víctimas de un toqueteo descarado; el cual solamente podía venir de una dirección.

—¿No estarás pensando que...?

—Oyuki, solamente estamos nosotros cuatro aquí —le recordó por si se le había olvidado—y a menos que empecemos a ver con buenos ojos el incesto, no creo que nos hayamos tocado entre nosotros —ambos sacudieron la cabeza ante semejante insinuación—. Por lo que únicamente quedan ellos dos —clavó fríamente sus celestes pupilas en esos dos que mantenían su rostro ensombrecido, como si estuvieran admitiendo silenciosamente su crimen—. Hemos sido manoseados por dos niños de diez años, dos veces,

—Hagámoslos pagar por lo que han hecho —era más que justo que se cobraran lo que les habían hecho—. No seremos procesados por la ley porque somos menores de edad.

—Siento decirte esto prima, pero el grupo parlamentario de nuestro país ha aprobado esta semana la reducción de la mayoría de edad legal de los veinte a los dieciocho años como una medida que busca fomentar la participación de los jóvenes en la sociedad —alguien estaba de lo más informado sobre lo que acaecía en el país—. Si los asesinamos seremos procesados y nos meterán muchos años en la cárcel —adiós bendita inmunidad judicial—. Pero vele el lado positivo.

—¿Y cuál sería? Porque yo solamente veo puras desventajas—se quejaba.

—Tu relación ya no será legal ante los ojos de la ley —y Oyuki iba a darle otro buen golpe en las costillas pero desistió en cuanto sintió que alguien la observaba de manera penetrante.

¿A dónde se habían ido esos rostros angelicales que despertaban tanta ternura? ¿Cómo podían definir lo que estaban viendo de manera coherente? ¿Por qué ahora poseían el rostro adulto de alguien que rozaba los cuarenta y tantos? ¿A qué se debía esa amplia sonrisa que decoraba sus nada agraciadas caras?

—Parece que nos hemos topado con buenos especímenes, hermano.

—Son de complexión firme —ese par sabían perfectamente de lo que hablaban—. Aunque todavía hay algo de lo que debo cerciorarme antes de tomar mi decisión final —Goto dirigió su atención en un punto concreto de su anatomía, le sonrió con impudicia, como si se estuviera imaginando cosas que no le exteriorizaría a nadie—. Son de buen tamaño y de seguro son tan blandas como la almohada más costosa que se pueda comprar.

—Bueno, he oído que los terrícolas están bien dotados por lo que no debería de preocuparme. Estoy segura de que estaré más que satisfecha cuando lo vea en persona —Ryouta tapó sus partes íntimas en cuanto sintió la miradilla de la rubia porque sentía que lo estaba desvistiendo con la mente.

—¡Son unos malditos Umpa Lumpa pervertidos! —gritaron, importándoles un bledo que alguien pudiera escucharlos. Se sentían ultrajados.

—Es bueno saber que ya son legales —¿qué era esa caracola que había llevado Goto hasta su oreja izquierda?—. No queremos romper las reglas de su planeta después de que nos los llevemos con nosotros para celebrar la ceremonia nupcial.

—¡¿Ceremonia nupcial?! —cuando el miedo se apoderaba de ambos se tornaban de lo más coordinados.

—Sí papi, hemos encontrado a nuestros prometidos ideales —porque Maki también estaba al "teléfono!—. Es bien parecido y está en perfecta condición física, por lo que tus nietos serán preciosos —Ryouta se tuvo que tapar la boca para no potar después de que le habían insinuado que abusarían de él sexualmente importándole un bledo su opinión.

—Te lo digo madre, ella es una belleza y me calienta más que el sol de verano —Oyuki se aferró al brazo del castaño en cuanto vio cómo la nariz de aquel hombrecito empezaba a sufrir de una poderosa hemorragia nasal—. Te daré tantos nietos como me pidas.

—Nuestros padres tienen el suficiente dinero e influencias para contratarnos la mejor defensa que podamos tener, así que no debemos temer por las consecuencias del infanticidio que tendrá lugar aquí mismo —Ryouta se encontraba tronando cada uno de sus dedos, como si con cada tronido se imaginara el cuello de esos dos siendo destrozado—. Los restos démoselos de comer a Masamune.

—Si no hay cuerpo no hay delito —ya no eran niños ante sus ojos, por lo que las condolencias estaban de más—. Pero debemos hacerlo rápido y silencioso para que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Con que les destrocemos el cuello será más que suficiente.

—Pronto seremos familia. Esposa y esposo. Por lo que deberíamos aprender a dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado para que nos entendamos adecuadamente cuando llegue el momento de estar a solas en la habitación —no les sorprendía la rapidez de la rubia, sino su frescura con la que estaba masajeándoles el trasero, como si fueran un par de reses a las que se les está evaluando si tienen la cantidad adecuada de carne—. Seremos la envidia cuando regresemos a nuestro planeta con estos amantes.

El piso se desquebrajó en el preciso momento en que ese par de Yato decidieron incursionar en el arte de la jardinería y enterrar profundamente a un enano, esperando a que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de florecer.

—S-Según mi información recabada...los seres humanos no deberían tener tanta fuerza...—habló con nerviosismo Goto y tal vez, una pizca de miedo.

—Eso es porque no somos humanos —espetaron ambos al mismo tiempo que se iban aproximando a su persona. Era evidente lo que iban a hacerle.

—¿P-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo? ¿Que les parece si sólo hay violencia doméstica cinco veces a la semana? —ellos no respondieron, sólo lo pescaron de su sucia cabeza y comenzaron a apretársela—. ¡Auxilio! —bramó, aterrorizado, siendo incapaz de poder luchar y proteger aquello que conocía como vida—. ¡No!

—¡Ey! ¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?! —ambos Yato se quedaron completamente paralizados ante la persona que había llegado en el peor momento; si tan sólo se hubieran hecho cargo de esas molestias antes no los hubieran descubierto—. Les dije que se encargaran de cuidarlos no que los ocuparan como pelotas anti-estrés —oh sí, ambos conocían esa mirada. Estaba molesto y eso no era buena señal—. Suéltenlo —ordenó.

—Hijikata no podemos hacer eso —Ryouta se rebeló ante su decreto—. Este sujeto es un enano degenerado que ha fingido ser un niño para que bajemos la guardia y pueda efectuar descaradamente sus obscenas fechorías —a Toshirou aquello le sonaba a un disparate total. Él veía únicamente a un niño asustado que le rogaba por ser rescatado.

—Hijikata-san, sálvame por favor.

—Si no querían cuidar a estos niños hubieran sido claros conmigo desde el principio —genial, no les creía en lo más mínimo —ambos soltaron al crío de mala gana.

—¿Por qué no te llevas estas fotos de recuerdo? Son de mi prima luciendo un hermoso traje de baño —en su mano derecha yacían esos preciosos tesoros que el rubio no podía ignorar hasta el punto que le importaba un bledo exponerse a sí mismo como lo que realmente era—. Y si eso no es suficiente para ti, ¿qué te parece el hecho de que se atrevió a tocar a Oyuki?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! ¡¿Estás no son fotos de mi futura esposa?! —protestaba el pequeño hombre en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había sido timado—. ¡Son hombres travestí! ¡Esto es repulsivo! —destrozó las fotografías en un arranque de furia y coraje—. Curaré este mal sabor de boca entre los pechos de mi amada.

Se lanzó con agilidad y rapidez hacia la Yato, ansiando con ímpetu en aterrizar en semejante suavidad. Sin embargo, existían sueños que jamás se concretarán, anhelos destinados a ser destruidos de un certero y funesto puñetazo. Y eso era justamente lo que había experimentado el repulsivo hombrecillo que quiso pasarse de listo frente a la persona equivocada.

—Maldito bastardo —Hijikata había imprimido la suficiente fuerza bruta como para haber dejado en la inconsciencia al enano de un solo impacto—. Como aborrezco a los idiotas como él —chasqueó la lengua con soberano malhumor. Y para cuando se tranquilizó un poco, enfocó su mirar en ese par—. Lamento no haberles creído.

—Al final nos hiciste caso, así que está bien —la verdad es que se había quedado con ganas de darle una buena paliza al rubiecito toca narices.

—¿Ambos están bien? —suspiraron con alivio y resignación.

—Los hombres soportamos mejor estas cosas, pero las chicas no tanto —¿es que la estaba tachando como el sexo débil?—. Oyuki fue toqueteada dos veces.

—¡Ryouta! —expresó, con cierta pena.

—Oyuki —le llamó. Ella no tuvo más remedio que voltear a verle—. ¿Tú en verdad estás bien? De no ser así yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que se arrepienta por lo que hizo —claramente se sentía culpable. Había sido demasiado confiado y había expuesto a ambos a un par de depravados; pero lo que más le pesaba es que había hecho pasar a una chica por tan horrible experiencia. Nadie merecía un trauma como aquel y mucho menos ella.

—Estaré bien —expresó, con una pequeña sonrisa. En cierto modo le daba una gran alegría y tranquilidad el que él se hubiera encargado de hacer pagar a aquel Amanto por todo lo que le hizo—. Gracias por encargarse de él.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Solamente estaba tratando de remediar mi fallo —de sólo pensar que Kazuya pudiera enterarse de lo ocurrido le daban ganas de cometer harakiri en ese preciso momento para no tener que lidiar con aquello.

—Descuide, no le diré nada a mi hermano —¿le había leído el pensamiento? O tal vez ya se había vuelto bastante trasparente para algunos temas—. No quiero que arme toda una escena aquí.

—Te estaré agradecido si no le dices nada a ese idiota —no necesitaba que ese pelinegro lo metiera en más problemas.

—_¿Será posible que Hijikata sea el ser humano más denso que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra? Porque solamente eso explicaría por qué no se ha dado cuenta de que la manera en que Oyuki lo mira va más allá del respeto y la admiración _—por un lado Toshirou parecía estarse quejando de algo y por otro la pelinegra parecía divertirse con ello porque no dejaba de reír por lo bajo, con discreción—. _Pero lo peor de ello es que no se da cuenta del efecto que tiene en ella y de lo que esto podría terminar acarreando._

—Hijikata-san, perdone que lo interrumpe mientras se queja como una niña, pero le han traído un paquete —expresó Yamazaki en cuanto se halló en la habitación con una caja de madera a sus espaldas, esa que era la mitad de su alto,

—Imbécil, ¿por qué demonios has traído hasta acá? ¿Qué tal si es una bomba? —le reprendió por ser tan inocente.

—Si Oshin-sama quisiera volarlo en miles de pedazos lo haría personalmente y no le mandaría una bomba.

—De modo que es un paquete de mi madre —Oyuki se aproximó hasta el gran paquete y se percató de que tenía unos cuantos orificios para que entrara el aire—. ¿Qué es lo que hay aquí?

—"Hijikata, creí conveniente ofrecerte una disculpa formal por los aprietos tan puntiagudos en los que te han metido mis dos estúpidos y traviesos hijos. Sé que el obsequio que te he mandado no minimizará los daños, pero por lo menos espero que se vuelva de gran utilidad en tu labor diaria. Sin más que agregar, te mando mis cordiales saludos" —Ryouta había leído la tarjeta que permanecía pegada frente a la caja de madera.

—Hay que abrirlo ya —Oyuki estaba muy curiosa por saber cuál era el contenido del regalo misterioso.

—Por lo menos me puedo fiar de que no se tratará de una broma del mal gusto —conocía a la boticaria de hace años y sabía que ella no era de esa clase de gente—. Pero igual no deja de inquietarme —desenfundó su espada y con un par de rápidos y limpios movimientos aquel medio de transporte quedó resumido a astillas.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en cuanto el pelinegro fue a dar contra el suelo sin poder evitarlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, su caída no era el asunto más delicado, sino lo que había provocado tan aparatoso incidente.

El causante estaba parado sobre su humanidad, clavando sus agudas y celestes pupilas en él, como si estuviera observándole en detalle mientras su poderosa cola se movía de un lado a otro, destrozando la madera sin demasiada dificultad.

Todos podrían pensar que se trataba de un canino de impecable musculatura y gran porte que lucía con glamour el abundante pelaje que le rodeaba el cuello, el lomo y parte de la cabeza. No obstante, él que conocía el género y especie de la cosa que tenía encima no pudo más que rogar para que ese espécimen no quisiera llenarse la tripa con él.

—Hijikata, eres un hombre realmente afortunado —¿cómo que lo era? ¿En qué se basaba para decir aquello? ¿Es que no se percataba que el hocico de esa bestia espacial estaba muy cerca de su rostro que podía percibir su respiración?—. Creo que para mi próximo cumpleaños le pediré a mi tía que me regale una cría de Syx —él tan feliz y ansioso por su deseo, y Hijikata a nada de ser devorado.


	7. Capítulo 7

¡Buenas noches! Ya regresé, mucho antes de lo esperado. Pero bien dicen que hay que aprovechar la inspiración cuando esta toca a tu puerta y por eso les traigo la continuación de esta historia C: Disfruten, y nos leemos en la próxima ocasión.

**VII**

**Link**

—La gente normal suele enviar flores o una cesta de frutas cuando intenta disculparse con alguien, y no una bestia peligrosa que es capaz de asesinar a una ciudad entera —ese era Hijikata quejándose vía telefónica con la persona que había tenido el detalle de mandarle tan primoroso obsequio.

—Es sólo un bebé de tres meses, Hijikata. Así que no dramatices —informó la mujer del otro lado de la línea—. El pequeño crecerá conforme a tus enseñanzas.

—¡No pienso quedarme con una cosa como esas! —todavía mantenía muy fresco el recuerdo cuando Okita, Kondo y él estuvieron a nada de ser devorados por varios Syx hace años atrás, por lo que era de esperarse que no quisiera pasar por lo mismo otra vez—. Lo empaquetaré y te lo enviaré de vuelta.

—Hijikata, los Syx son criaturas muy listas y sobre todo, muy sentidas, por lo que no deberías expresarte de esa manera cerca de ese pequeño —si la experta le estaba advirtiendo al respecto, debía hacerle caso, ¿no?

—No creo que una cosa como está sea capaz de...—incluso cuando quería seguir riñéndole sobre lo que le había enviado, no podía hacerlo ya; su celular había desaparecido, había sido tragado por el cachorro que se había echado en el suelo para masticar mejor su electrónico—. ¡Pequeña bestia bastarda te cortaré en miles de pedazos por lo que has hecho!

—Hijikata, no deberías ser tan duro con el pequeño —decía Ryouta mirando al sulfurado uniformado—. Es pequeño y ha de estar cambiando sus dientes por lo que debe sentir una gran comezón.

—¿Y qué se supone que le daremos de comer a esta cosa? ¿No comían carne? —Yamazaki veía con cierta intriga al canino que ya se encontraba olfateando el lugar como si estuviera buscando algo en concreto—. La carne es bastante costoso...por lo que alguien deberá trabajar turnos dobles.

—Ey Yamazaki, ¿por qué demonios te oyes como si dieras por hecho que me quedaré con ese saco de pulgas? ¿No te das cuenta que nos puede asesinar a todos? —¿por qué solamente él se daba cuenta de lo estúpidamente peligroso que era tener a una criatura como esa viviendo en el cuartel?

—_Me pregunto si tendrá hambre_ —Oyuki vio al pequeño salivar mientras metía la cabeza en el hoyo que Ryouta y ella provocaron tras haber enterrado a la princesa en el piso.

—Bueno, no está de más que el Shinsengumi tenga un perro guardián que siempre se mantenga alerta por si hay intrusos.

—Yamazaki, nosotros somos la policía. Nosotros debemos mantenernos alerta en cualquier momento. No necesitamos a un feo perro para eso —torció el ceño ante la idea; el tema ya le estaba mosqueando.

—Jamás está de más tomar precauciones extras —el mayor de los hermanos Okita tenía un punto entre manos—. Si lo entrenas apropiadamente se convertirá en un increíble miembro del Shinsengumi. Llegarías a la escena del crimen mucho más rápido que en una patrulla.

—Ryouta, ¿tú también? Pensé que tú entenderías mejor que nadie que es un gran disparate quedarnos con una cosa como esta —y sin percatarse aquella charla común y corriente se había transformado en un debate para decidir el destino de la pequeña bestia a la que ni siquiera estaban vigilando.

—_Oh, se ha metido por completo _—la pelinegra se acercó y se agachó ante el agujero que ahora poseía un mayor diámetro a causa del curioso animal —. _¿Eso no fue una especie de grito ahogado? _—agudizó su mirar pero solamente vislumbró el carmesí que adquirían las pupilas de aquel ser cuando se ocultaba en la oscuridad—. _Ese sonido me es bastante familiar..._

—Pero Hijikata, piensa en cómo se sentirá mi tía si rechazas su presente —dijo, aclarando su garganta y usando el tono de voz más serio que poseía—. Ella es una mujer que no le entregaría una de sus mascotas a cualquier persona —lo cual era completamente cierto—. Así que si le devolvieras algo de lo que se ha desprendido con enorme esfuerzo, entonces la ofenderías y le harías saber que lo que te ha dado no está a tu altura.

—Y hacer enojar a esa mujer podría ser lo último que quisiera hacer —hablaba Sagaru para su superior—. Toda esa familia es jodidamente peligrosa.

—Bien podríamos darlo en adopción. De ese modo podemos decir que se escapó y jamás regresó a casa —Toshirou no era cruel con los animales, sin embargo, aquella criatura estaba más allá de su compasión.

—_Tal vez no fue suficiente con eso _—la Yato se puso de pie en cuanto el Syx abandonó el foso; ahora se encontraba dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde permanecía el inconsciente príncipe—. _Estoy segura de que eso le provocará dolor de estómago._

—Me encargaré de elaborar los carteles y pegarlos por toda la ciudad —el amante del anpan se encargaría de la parte más tediosa porque sabía de antemano que iban a mandarlo a hacerlo por lo que prefería adelantarse para que se viera como una iniciativa.

—Ryouta ponle una cadena y amárralo en el patio trasero —le ordenaba Hijikata—. Mientras tanto me haré cargo de esos libidinosos príncipes.

—Ah, sobre eso. Tenemos un pequeño problema —lo dicho por Oyuki captó la atención de los tres hombres de manera inmediata—. Tal parece que tenemos que pensar en una excusa muy buena para justificar que esos dos no regresarán a casa...nunca más —los dos miembros del Shinsengumi rogaban para que sus palabras no fueran más que una cruel broma; eso es lo que deseaban y en eso se iba a quedar, en un mero anhelo porque al ver lo que ese animal escupió tan de repente ya no podían seguir ignorando lo innegable.

—¡Ese maldito monstruo se ha zampado a los príncipes como si fueran un par de asquerosas croquetas! ¡Y lo único que ha escupido son sus ropas! —prorrumpieron los mayores en cuanto vieron con espasmo que esos dos ya habían abandonado este mundo terrenal y ahora formaban parte de la madre naturaleza.

—El largo viaje debió de haberle abierto el apetito, por eso se engulló lo primero comestible que se encontró —razonaba Ryouta. A él no parecía perturbarle ni un poco el descarado asesinato que había tenido lugar allí.

—Y nada como una siesta para digerir la comida —Oyuki había crecido al lado de esa clase de animales por lo que nada de lo que había hecho la intimidaba o la asustaba—. Mi padre siempre me decía desde niña que sin cuerpo no hay delito.

—El mío decía que desaparecer el cuerpo es sólo una parte de todo el proceso. Que deshacerse de toda la evidencia es vital para que no te atrapen —¿no era el momento idóneo para hacer una fogata con las costosas vestimentas de aquellos príncipes? ¿Y por qué no aprovechar para limpiar el espeso carmesí que había mandado el piso de madera?—. Regreso. Iré a la bodega por algunas tablas y todo lo necesario para tapar este hoyo.

—¡Ya les dije miles de veces que no escuchen los consejos de sus estúpidos padres porque son unos completos sádicos! —les llamó la atención a ambos por igual, incluso los había hecho tomar asiento en el suelo para darles un sermón digno de ellos.

—Hijikata-san, ya está lista la carta de renuncia al trono por parte de los príncipes, así que ahora solamente debemos enviarla al planeta Kobito —ya tenía el importante documento dentro de un elegante sobre y el sello imperial de dicho reino—. Con eso eliminaremos cualquier sospecha.

—¡¿Tú también?!

—¿No les ha entrado hambre con toda esta aventura? Porque a mí sí, por lo que iré a buscar algo que comer —el castaño ya iba hacia la puerta en compañía de su prima y Yamazaki—. ¿Qué será bueno que prepare?

—Takoyaki.

—Lo que sea menos anpan.

—Pero necesitaremos algún postre para completar la comida —meditaba Ryouta. De repente vio a la pelinegra—. Oyuki tú te encargarás de esa parte.

—¡¿A dónde demonios crees que van?! ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que tenemos un problema aquí?! ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de esta cosa! —señaló al saco de pelos que se encontraba olfateándole la pierna como si estuviera comprobando si podía llegar a tener un buen sabor.

—Hijikata-san, no debería ser tan cruel con el pobre animalito cuando se ve que se ha encariñado con usted pese a que es un marginado social que no tolera el cariño de la gente —el albo perro estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras al mismo tiempo que apoyaba las delanteras sobre el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro; pero lo más curioso era que se encontraba lamiendo la cara del cabreado policía.

—Eso no va a funcionar conmigo —sentenció para quien lo contemplaba a la expectativa. Y es que hasta estaba moviéndole la cola—. Entiéndelo, eres endemoniadamente peligroso. No hay lugar para alguien como tú dentro del Shinsengumi.

—Si no lo quieres puedes dármelo a mí —había aparecido el valiente que se encargaría de la crianza y educación del perro espacial.

—Tu padre odia hacerse cargo de los animales y aunque se trate de un Syx estoy seguro de que encontrará la manera para deshacerse de él —aseguraba Toshirou—. Si ese perro gigante no ha desaparecido es porque la china lo debió de haber amenazado con volarle la entrepierna.

—Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo —pensó en voz alta.

—¡¿Cómo que harás lo mismo?! ¡¿Ahora te comportarás como tu caprichosa madre para obtener lo que quieres?! —gritaba. Y por su lado el Syx se hallaba haciéndole un nuevo peinado con su lengua—. ¡Y tú deja de hacerme eso!

—Que un animal no salga huyendo después de la manera tan violenta en que le grita solamente demuestra que están hechos el uno para el otro —Sagaru estaba conmovido al darse cuenta de que el Vice Comandante no volvería a estar solo—. Al fin un ser viviente lo quiere tal como es.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ey, detente bestia! —fue lo último que dijo antes de ser arrastrado con celeridad por quien había decidido que era buena idea pescarle por el costado donde portaba su espada.

—Chicos, vayámonos, dejemos que Hijikata-san forme valiosos lazos con su nuevo amigo de cuatro patas.

Hijikata imprimió todo su esfuerzo en conseguirle un nuevo hogar a la criatura que había llegado a su vida hace unos cuantos días atrás y que no había hecho más que transformar sus tranquilos días en una violenta maratón de incidentes, sin embargo, todo fue en vano porque no existía nadie que quisiera a un ser vivo como ese cuidando el patio trasero de sus casas.

El nuevo y forzado miembro del Shinsengumi marcaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance dejando charcas amarillentas que dañaban el mobiliario y ocasionaban que más de un incauto azotara contra el suelo. También gustaba de mordisquear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no dejar absolutamente nada. En términos simples no era más que un cachorro al que le faltaba una buena dosis de entrenamiento.

—¡Suelta eso de una buena vez! —no iba a permitir que aquel Syx le arruinara otra chaqueta, así que lucharía por no entregársela sin importar por cuanto tiempo más tuviera que jalársela para arrebatársela.

—¿Hijikata-san? ¿Otra vez peleándose con él? —la Yato había entrado con una charola que traía dos enormes tazones de delicioso ramen.

—Ya esta es la sexta prenda que destroza —porque lo único que recuperó fue una manga—. Nadie lo quiere y ahora menos que saben que es un maldito delincuente.

—Pues todavía puede meterlo en una caja y enviarlo de vuelta con mi madre —colocó los tazones sobre la única mesa baja que allí había. Él por su lado tomó asiento—. Por ahora debería comer un poco que se la ha pasado encerrado aquí todo el día sin probar bocado.

—Primero tendría que drogarlo para que se quede quieto —sacó su botella de mayonesa y vació su contenido en ambos platillos—. Pensé que si lo dejaba afuera del cuartel se iría o alguien se lo llevaría a casa, pero no pasó nada.

—Seguramente él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y por eso está haciendo todo esto —el Syx estaba sentado enfrente de Hijikata, viéndolo sin pestañear, como si aguardara por algo.

—Pues que criatura tan vengativa —empezó a comer tranquilamente, sin prisa. Lo que le trajo estaba realmente delicioso y con su amada mayonesa el sabor era indescriptible—. ¿Eh? —el Syx lo veía comer; era como si estuviera saboreándose lo que tan gustosamente ingería—. No mereces comer después de todo lo que has hecho —suspiró con resignación en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía matar de hambre a un ser vivo sin importar lo malo de su comportamiento—. Ten —puso el tazón de fideos adelante del canino y después lo llenó de mayonesa.

—_Creo que hubiera estado mejor sin la mayonesa..._—no estaba segura de que ese condimento fuera a gustarle al perro espacial—. _¡¿Le ha gustado o es que está demasiado hambriento?!_ —lo insólito se suscitó. El Syx se comió todo sin reparo; hasta parecía que lo había disfrutado porque no dejaba de relamerse los labios.

—Por lo visto eres una bestia con buen gusto —parecía haberse alegrado un poco de encontrar otro compañero con las mismas inclinaciones culinarias—. Si te comportas te daré otro tazón —el pequeño movió su cola como sinónimo de entendimiento—. Ahora que lo pienso...estás bastante percudido —en efecto, el blanco de su pelaje se había esfumado, dejando una tonalidad grisácea—. Andando. Ninguna persona o animal que viva bajo el Shinsengumi puede verse y oler como un vagabundo —se puso de pie.

—¿Lo bañará?

—Sino se ve presentable tendrá mucho menos oportunidades para ser adoptado. Así que no tengo más elección que hacerlo —se retiró el sacó, remangó su camisa y se deshizo de su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Luego miró con cuidado al animal y meditó sobre el lugar más favorable para bañarlo. Y tras haber hecho su elección se fue directo hacia la puerta de salida—. Sígueme o te ataré del cuello.

—_Le ha hecho caso _—vio con cierta sorpresa que a la partida del pelinegro el cuadrúpedo se fue siguiendo sus pasos. Así que movida por su curiosidad fue detrás de ellos—. _Parece que ni siquiera Hijikata-san se puede resistir a la mirada suplicante de un Syx._

El patio trasero era el lugar idóneo para llevar a cabo la tarea que Hijikata se había propuesto. Por lo que pronto hubo una barra de jabón, una manguera de agua disponible para ser abierta en cualquier momento; y claro, no podía faltar la causa de todo aquello.

—Más te vale que te quedes quieto —amenazó a quien sacaba la lengua para refrescarse—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte al agua fría —roció cada parte del Syx para que estuviera lo suficientemente húmedo para poder enjabonarlo—. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe de doler una patada tuya —comentó tras restregar el jabón en sus patas traseras—. Debería cortarte esto —sujetó la pata del animal y contempló las albas garras que poseía; con un arsenal así de seguro rasgaba cualquier cosa sin dificultad.

—_Parece que se está divirtiendo _—Oyuki estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre el piso de madera, viendo en completo silencio la escena que se desarrollaba a sólo un par de metros de distancia.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes tanto pelo? —ahora restregaba con intensidad el abundante pelaje del lomo y la cabeza—. Déjate lavar bien las orejas pedazo de bestia —al canino no le gusta mucho que asearan sus pabellones auditivos por lo que se retorcía, dificultándole la tarea al moreno—. ¡Ey, estate quieto! —gritó tras recibir toda la espuma de jabón en su cara tras la sacudida que efectuó el animal.

—_Creo que alguien no ha tenido una mascota en toda su vida o sabría que esos lugares son los que debes evitar cuando lavas a un perro _—bien podría ayudarle con la tarea pero era mil veces más divertido ver cómo se las apañaba.

—Abre el hocico —con sus dos manos intentaba abrir las fauces del Syx. No iba a dejar ese espacio sin limpiar; porque sí, también se había traído un capillo de dientes para hacerse cargo del aseo bocal—. Maldito, tienes mucha fuerza.

—_Oh, logró abrirle la boca para cepillarle los dientes._

—Es por tu bien. A nadie le gusta sufrir de dolor de caries —que por algo le poseía un pánico tremendo a los dentistas—. Hora de enjuagarte.

—_Ahora viene la parte por la que muchos dueños terminan empapados _—Hijikata abrió la manguera y empezó a limpiar cada parte del albo perro para quitarle el jabón, y dejarlo al fin reluciente de limpio. Sin embargo, lo que no previó es que este se sacudiría con tal fuerza que lo empaparía de pies a cabeza; y es que estaba escurriendo completamente de agua. ¿Quién se supone que bañó a quien?—. _Ahora los dos están igual._

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¿Así me pagas el que te haya bañado? —ya estaba riñéndole de nuevo. El Syx como respuesta volvió a menear su cuerpo, calándolo de nuevo—. ¡Ya basta!

—_Tal vez solamente quería jugar con él y por eso lo ha hecho _—rio un poco en cuanto vio a Toshirou perseguir al Syx de un lado a otro con la clara intención de educarlo con fuerza bruta—. _Es como un niño inexperto después de que le han dado su primera mascota _—el policía estaba tumbado sobre el suelo; el tuso lo había derribado y ahora estaba sobre él, lamiéndole el rostro con mucho énfasis.

—Por lo menos no terminaste todo sucio —ahora era él quien necesitaba una buena ducha.

—Creo que esto será lo mejor para terminar de secarlo —la Yato echó encima del Syx la toalla que traía consigo y empezó a frotar todo su cuerpo—. Sería horrible que se fuera a revolcar estando todo húmedo.

—Está cosa está realmente pesada.

—Y eso que apenas es un cachorrito —de nuevo el rufián agitó todo su cuerpo. Lo bueno es que sólo la había mojado muy poco—. Eres muy inquieto.

—¿Y estas cosas se vacunan o algo? No sería bueno que le diera rabia o algo por el estilo —si no sabía de los cuidados de un perro normal, menos de uno galáctico.

—Los Syx no necesitan ser vacunados. Con una buena alimentación y una buena dosis de ejercicio es más que suficiente —al fin había terminado. Ahora el chucho se veía como un esponjoso algodón.

—Comida, ¿eh? —miró a quien también tenía su atención puesta en él—. Supongo que a su edad bastará con las croquetas ordinarias.

—Entonces debemos ir a comprar su alimento, pero antes debería ducharse y cambiarse porque luce como si hubiera tenido un combate muy intenso dentro de un chiquero —para alguien de su fuerza resultaba de lo más sencillo tomar al cánido y cargarlo como si nada.

La normatividad de Edo prohibía que las mascotas de cualquier tipo deambularán por las calles de la ciudad sin algún tipo de correa, por lo que no hubo más remedio que improvisar una correa para el entusiasmado Syx que deseaba olerlo todo.

—¡No te jales tanto! —si no fuera porque oponía resistencia y sujetaba la cadena con fuerza, ese animal ya lo estaría paseando a él.

—Ya casi llegamos, así que soporte un poco más —a ella le hacía gracia cómo la gente se quitaba de su camino en cuanto veían lo que les acompañaba.

—Al menos no hay gente obstruyéndonos el paso —alguna ventaja tenía que haber al pasear a semejante canino—. ¿Quieres relajarte de una buena vez? —acortó la cadena, logrando que se detuviera y no le quedara más remedio que caminar muy cerca de su persona—. Si sigues jalándote de esa manera te compraré de las croquetas más baratas. Tampoco habrá ramen con mayonesa para ti —el Syx bufó, pero parecía haber captado el mensaje porque ahora avanzaba al mismo paso que el azabache.

—_¿Acaba de amenazar a un Syx con darle comida barata? _—lo veía y no lo creía.

—Andando —ya estaban frente a la tienda de mascotas más grande de la zona por lo que entraron sin mayor dilación—. Este sitio es enorme —había muchos estantes y un sinfín de productos que nunca en su vida había visto o imaginado; ¿en qué momento la industria de las mascotas creció a tal nivel? —. Bueno, lo único que necesitamos son croquetas.

—Preguntémosle a ese dependiente en qué pasillo están —proponía Oyuki en cuanto vio a un joven que estaba puliendo el piso—. Disculpe, ¿dónde podemos hallar alimento para perro? —le interrogó en cuanto logró llamar su atención.

—Está en el quinto pasillo a un costado de las carnaza —respondió. Pero en cuanto vio lo que llevaban consigo enmudeció—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?!

—¿No es un obvio? Es un perro —respondió Hijikata tranquilamente—. Y por eso hemos venido a comprar alimento.

—¡Esa cosa no es un perro normal!

—Solamente es un poco diferente al resto, pero eso no lo hace menos perro —comentaba la Yato.

—Sea perro o un monstruo nacido de las entrañas del infierno, no puede ir por ahí sin una placa de identificación —señaló para quien en apariencia era el dueño de esa cosa—. Debe portar una identificación por si llegara a extraviarse. Así que debería aprovechar la oferta que tenemos en estos momentos —podrá tenerle miedo a ese animal pero eso no justificaba que pudiera darse el lujo de perder una venta potencial—. En la compra de una plaquita se lleva un collar totalmente gratis.

—Él tiene razón, Hijikata-san.

—Está bien —vio al canino y después al vendedor—. No puedo permitirme romper la ley cuando estoy a cargo de protegerla.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces sígame por aquí caballero.

Unos quince minutos fueron más que suficientes para que el pelinegro regresara con un Syx luciendo un bonito collar carmesí. Aunque lo más particular era la forma que poseía la placa que le había comprado; y es que sólo a él le podría parecer que la silueta de una botella de mayonesa resultara de lo más ideal para que fuera portada por una mascota.

—Hora de irnos —sobre su hombro izquierdo trasportaba un costal de veinte kilogramos de alimento mientras que con su mano izquierda llevaba la nueva correa del cánido.

—Y dígame, ¿qué nombre le ha puesto? —cuestionó al moreno en el instante en que abandonaron la tienda de mascotas.

—Togoro.

—Ese sí que es un nombre de lo más particular —¿de dónde habrá tomado la inspiración para tal mote?—. Pero parece que a él le gusta.

—Eso era de esperarse —estipulaba—. ¿A quién no le gustaría portar ese nombre?

—Sin ánimos de ofender, pero eso de poner nombres no se le da muy bien que digamos.

—Oyuki, ¿cómo debo interpretar eso? —lo peor no era el tono mosqueado sino que la estaba mirando de soslayo.

—Que ya se encariñó con el Syx hasta el punto de ponerle nombre —era el momento de cambiar de tema abruptamente.

—Claro que no —renegó—. Solamente sigo las normas.

—¿Y ese juguete que trae en su hocico? —señaló el peluche de banana que sujetaba en su boca y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando.

—El vendedor dijo que era mejor darle un juguete a que se ponga a destruir todo lo que llega a su boca. Así que para evitar más problemas le compré esa cosa; es lo más resistente que tienen por lo que soportará el castigo.

—¿Y qué me dice de la bolsa de premios que está sobre el costal de croquetas?

—El hombre dijo que se les debe premiar después de que han acatado correctamente una orden. Él lo llamó reforzamiento positivo —ahora entendía por qué había demorado en regresar—. Es necesario que deje de orinarse dentro del cuartel o todo acabará apestando.

—Oh sí, sí, eso no suena a que se ha encariñado con él. No, claro que no —expresaba al tiempo que cubría su boca con la palma de su mano en un intento de mitigar su pequeña risa.

—¡Ey no te burles! ¡Y no, no me he encariñado con Togoro!

—Pero si ya hasta se ha dirigido a él por su nombre cuando antes sólo le hablaba de manera despectiva —nada como recordarle aquello.

—B-Bueno, es que ahora ya tiene un nombre. Sería descortés que me siguiera dirigiendo a él de ese modo —¿esa era la excusa que usaría para justificar su comportamiento? ¿Por qué no sonaba convincente? Tal vez porque sus mejillas se le veían ligeramente rojas por la pena que sentía al haber sido acorralado.

—Vamos, no tiene nada de malo que se haya encariñado con un animal y que quiera cuidarlo apropiadamente —a ella le resultaba un tanto encantador que fuera tan tímido a la hora de expresarse para ciertos temas porque era algo que costaba creer cuando se contemplaba su personalidad y temperamento.

—Tsk...—chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Vealo de este modo, puede ejercitar a Togoro mientras persigue a los miembros del Shinsengumi. De ese modo ambas partes entrenarán y se mantendrán en forma —¿cómo no se le había ocurrido una idea como esa antes?—. Y si le enseña bien, puede hallar cualquier cosa con sólo olerla.

—Últimamente los enclenques esos no cumplen las vueltas reglamentarias en el tiempo especificado. Y también se la pasan vagueando más de lo necesario —rascaba su barbilla, meditando sobre cómo podía emplear a Togoro para ayudarle con los vagos subordinados que poseía a su mando.

—¿Umm? —su celular sonó ante la llegada de un mensaje nuevo. Y al conocer el remitente no se pensó dos veces en leerlo—. _"Tus estúpidos hermanos han vuelto a hacer de las suyas y han mandado a uno de mis nuevos Syx a la Tierra para que le llegue a Hijikata. Incluso emplearon mi nombre para ello; sin mencionar que usaron un modificador de voz para atender el teléfono cuando él llamó" _—a Oyuki no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo semejante diablura. Ellos habían sido de ese modo desde que descubrieron que su ingenio debía ser aprovechado al máximo en todos los ámbitos—. "¿Eso significa que mandarás a alguien a recoger a la cría de Syx?"—escribió pero antes de darle enviar se detuvo, lo hizo porque había volteado a ver al hombre que todo mundo juraba que no era capaz de mostrar un suave y despreocupado mirar, ese mismo que provocaba terror en cuanto dejaba al descubierto su mal genio y su apego casi enfermizo hacia la justicia, el sujeto que en apariencia no disfrutaba de nada más que del trabajo, la nicotina y la mayonesa—. Él en verdad...—Togoro se había sentado tras escuchar la simpleza de la orden mientras tragaba con facilidad el premio que había recibido por ser tan buen chico. Pero esa proeza no era lo que había raptado la atención de la Yato, sino los gestos que percibía en el rostro de Hijikata mientras el emocionado animal le lamía con cariño el rostro. ¿Es que lo que dibujaban sus labios era algo parecido a una despreocupada sonrisa? ¿No era lo que estaba viendo un ejemplo claro de que él estaba experimentando algo parecido a la dicha? ¿Es que tras eso aún negaría el cariño que le había cogido a ese animal en tan poco tiempo?—. _"No es necesario que mandes a nadie por ese cachorro. Ya ha encontrado a un dueño que es igual a él, por lo que estará en buenas manos. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estaremos bien" _—reescribió y envió—. _Hermanitos, creo que se sentirán un poco decepcionados del resultado obtenido en esta ocasión _—el hombre que tenía frente a ella era inalcanzable, lo sabía, y se lo repetía las veces que fueran necesarias para no ilusionarse estúpidamente. Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que no disfrutara plenamente de esos pequeños instantes que él le obsequiaba sin darse cuenta, de esos momentos en donde le mostraba una parte de su persona que el resto jamás tendría el privilegio de conocer.


End file.
